The Totally Tidy Show with Mr Drippy
by She-is-a-deranged-lunatic
Summary: Mr. Drippy runs a late-night talk show, and kids around with video game celebrities.
1. Does this Impress Swaine?

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Swaine, Solid Snake, and Mario. And now...HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEE'SSSSSS DRIPPY!" Announced the narrator as Mr. Drippy bounced up to his desk.

The band played Mr. Drippy's theme song as he shook hands with several members of the audience before sitting down in his seat.

"Give it up for Jazzy and the fabulous fairy four! Aren't they a bloomin' spazzy band?"

The lead singer, Jazzy the fairy, took a bow and said "Cheers, Drippy. I try!"

"Hello, mun! Hello! This is gonna be a tidy show! A REAL tidy show! We got a flippin' special interview tonite! The famous plumber himself Mario is gonna be here, ent it!" The audience cheered and clapped wildly at the news. "And Solid Snake is here too. But first, we're puttin' on a little talent pageant, ent it? We even 'ave a celebrity judge with us! Get your knickers ready for..." Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a little jingle as an LED-Light sign spelling out "Does this impress Swaine" lit up. Then the audience shouted in unison "DOES THIS IMPRESS SWAAAAIIIINNNNEEE!?"

Curtains rolled up revealing a large stage, a podium with a green button and a red button on each side, a seat, and sitting in the seat was Swaine who had an 'I-am-NOT-amused...' look on his face. "The rules are flippin' simple, mun! Contestants will show off their talents, and Swaine has to press one of these two buttons at the end. If he's impressed, Swaine has to press the green switch, if he flippin' hates it, then he presses the red switch! Any questions?"

"When am I being paid for this again?" Swaine asked.

"Sorry, can't hear ye. Now let the contest BEGIN!" Drippy declared.

A Fairy timidly walked on stage.

"Hey there, mun! Tell us about yerself, ent it?" Drippy greeted.

"H-hi. My name is Flakey, and I'm gonna juggle Mohawks..."

"Oh, Juggling Mohawks, never heard of that before. Show us how it's done!" Drippy replied.

"Oh, boy..." Swaine mumbled.

The moment Flakey pryed open his wooden crate, the four Mohawks inside pecked and clawed at Flakey, cawwing indignantly.

"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhh! Get 'em off, get 'em off, get 'em off, get 'em ooooooooooffffffffff!" Flakey ran off the stage, the Mohawks chased after him, landing in a few extra pecks while they were at it.

"Ooooookaaaaayyy, that was a flippin' disaster...What does Swaine think?" Drippy asked.

Without a word, Swaine shook his head and slapped his hand down on the red button.

"That's cold...Okay, let's welcome our next contestants!"

Then a trio of women from Castaway cove walked on stage carrying two unlit torches apiece.

"And just who are you lovely ladies?" Drippy asked.

"We're the Poy sisters, and we're going to flip Swaine's world upside down with our Fire Dance!"

The audience cheered for the Poy sisters. The lead girl's familiar, a Ruffian, jumped out of her chest, then ignited all the dancer's torches with Fireballs.

"Oooh, a Fire Dance, sounds like some HOT stuff!" The band and several audience members forced a chuckle.

"Chuggaaconroy, eat yer heart out!" Jazzy joked.

"But first we'll need some music..." The leader of the trio gestured towards Jazzy. "Maestro, if you please..."

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy four played some adrenaline inducing music as the women spread out their arms side to side, and twirled their fiery torches, then they lifted their arms upwards and twisted their torches sideways while swinging their hips left to right in unison, and to top it all off the two younger sisters threw their flaming torches to the elder, who then juggled all six for about 2 minutes, then she allowed them all to fall, and blew out the flames with her sash.

The audience clapped and cheered as the Poy Sisters bowed simultaneously.

"Blimey! If that's not the best dance routine I ever saw I dunno what is! Swaine?" Drippy praised.

Swaine smirked and threw the green switch.

"Congratulations, ladies! Your prize for impressing Swaine is a one-year supply of Tikka Masala free of charge! Thank you for playing along, lovelies! Our next contestant fancies himself a real trickster, please welcome, Chris P. Bacon!"

A Hamelin man walked on stage wheeling a tarp covered cage.

"So, Chris, whatcha got planned with that cage, ent it?" Drippy asked.

"I could tell you, but it would be more fun to show you!" Chris said.

Chris entered the cage without removing the tarp, and signaled for a stage hand to lock the cage door. Then he yelled out "LIFT THE CAGE!"

Several stage-hands fastened the cage with rope, then lifted it up to the cieling. The cage stayed suspended for several minutes. Everybody's undivided attention was focused on the cage. Then Chris P. Bacon walked up to the rope, declared "And now I will lower the cage!", then undid the knot.

"Waaaiiitt if you're there, then who's in the cage!?" Drippy asked.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Swaine yelled from above.

Suddenly the cage plummeted to the floor below, the tarp and door flew open and Swaine tumbled out with an "OOMPHH...urrgghh".

"TA-DAH!" Chris declared proudly.

The audience clapped and cheered.

"Flippin' AMAZING, mun! That was astounding! Incredible even! Now let's hear Swaine's verdict, ent it!"

Swaine stumbled back to his seat and said "You know Chris, that was a rough ride, I could have been hurt, but since that was freaking epic, and since we have the same hometown, I must say I'm impressed!" and then he pressed the green button.

"Congrats, Mr. Bacon! You just earned yourself a Playtendo 4! Bask in it, you earned it!"

"YES!" Chris yelled out.

A stage hand walked on stage to hand Chris P. Bacon a Playtendo 4 package, who graciously accepted it and walked off stage.

"Our final contestant hails all the way from Ding Dong Dell...Give a proper tidy welcome to Catalina!"

A Grimalkin woman walked on stage carrying three bouncy balls walked on stage and said "Hello, Drippy. My name is Catalina and I'm going to balance these three balls on my nose for 30 seconds."

"Tidy! Give it a go, kitty!"

Catalina balanced the three balls on her nose starting with the smallest than the biggest. Then second after second went by until she successfully balanced them all on her nose for 30 seconds.

"Swaine, how did you like that?" Drippy asked.

Swaine pressed the green button.

"Congratulations, kitty! You just won a year's supply of Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Mr. Drippy said, handing Catalina a certificate.

"Thank you Drippy. And thank YOU Swaine!" Catalina said.

Mr. Drippy smiled as Catalina walked off stage.  
"Now then, let's welcome ouer final contestant, Tacky!" Drippy said.  
The audience clapped as a fairy walked on screen. Drippy then walked up to the Fairy.  
"Hello, Tacky. What is it youer going to do?" Drippy said.  
Tacky the fairy let out a super long, ridiculously loud belch. The belch lasted a whopping 40 seconds. When it was finally over, Drippy uncovered his ears.  
"Disgusting? Yes. Impressive? Not by a long shot!" Swaine grunted. With that, Swaine flipped the red switch.

Tacky ran off the stage crying his eyes out.

There was an awkward silence, Drippy broke the awkward silence saying "Well, ye can't win 'em all!"

"We'll be right back, everybody! After the break I'll be talking to Mario himself! Stay flippin' tuned!" Mr. Drippy declared.

This Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you by the Cat's Cradle Inn. Cat's Cradle; It's the Cat's Meow!

"Welcome back, everybody! My guest tonite is one of the longest-running, most famous video game heroes of all time...Please help me welcome the living legend, MARIO!"

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mario's theme song as Mario walked up to the desk and shook hands with Mr. Drippy before sitting down to talk.

"Ta, Mario!" Drippy greeted.

"Hello, Mister-a Drippy!" Mario greeted in return.

"So, what have ye been up too lately?" Drippy asked.

"Well, just-a recently I've-a starred in-a New Super Mario Brothers-a U and-a New Super Mario Brothers 3D, I've been in-a Super Mario 3D Land, I zoomed around in-a Mario-Kart-a 3D, and I'm-a busy preparing-a for Super Smash Brothers 4!" Mario answered.

The audience clapped excitedly for Super Smash Bros. 4.

"Whoah, Mario, you're a busy man, ent it?" Drippy said.

"Well, yes. I do-a have a heavy work-a schedule, I'm-a busy every day, but I wouldn't trade it for-a ninety-nine lives! I love-a what I do!" Mario answered proudly.

"So, Mario, you've starred in countless video games during your 28 year career...What was your personal crownin' moment?" Drippy asked thoughtfully.

"Oh my...I think my personal-a highlight-a was the first Super-a Mario Brothers-a for the original-a Nintendo, that's where it all-a began for me..." Mario said thoughtfully.

"Okay. So how's your brother comin'-along?" Drippy asked.

"Well, he's-a had his hands full with-a Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, and-a Luigi and I teamed up for Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, and I'm-a happy for him to-a see him have-a his chance in the spotlight, and-a he's-a joining me in the next Super Smash-a Brothers game. We may-a fight from-a time-to-time, but that's-a what-a brothers do." Mario answered.

"So, whaddaya think about this conspiracy that you'er actually a Communist?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Oh, Please! These-a idiots are the same-a idiots-a who could-a see a Triforce and scream-a ILLUMINATIIIIIIIIIIIII! Get a life, you morons!" Mario said with a scoff.

"So then...How are things going with Princess Peach? Do you ever get tired of bailing her out of trouble?" Drippy asked.

"To be honest? Yes, and-a the only-a reason I'm-a saying this is because-a she's not-a here. But-a she's finally pulling her weight in Super Mario Brothers U." Mario mumbled.

The audience giggled and chuckled.

Mr. Drippy shook hands with Mario one last time for the night.

"Thanks fer coming, Mario, my mun!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thank you for-a having me, Mister-a Drippy!" Mario replied.

"That's Mario, everybody! Up next is Solid Snake himself!" Drippy yelled.

This program brought to you by the Hamelin Institute of Magical Technology. Creating the next generation of Magical Scientists today.

"Welcome back, everyone. My last guest for tonight is none other than Solid Snake. Oh, Snake!" Drippy called out.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played an instrumental cover of "Snake Eater" as Solid Snake walked up to the guest chair with Mr. Drippy.

"How are you, Solid Snake?" Drippy asked.

"Can't complain..." Snake replied.

"What have you been up to, eh?" Drippy asked.

"I've appeared in Metal Gear Rising, and we've just finished up Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes! And I brought a clip..."

"Tidy! Show it to us already, mun!" Drippy cheered.

Snake snapped his fingers and a visual guy put up a projector screen. Then the opening sequence from 'Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes.' played on the screen. The audience members clapped and cheered when the sequence was over. Snake smiled and took a drink of water.

"Wow, mun! That was flippin' incredible!" Drippy gasped."

"I hate to toot my own horn but that was really something." Snake said.

"So how long have ye been workin' on that?" Drippy asked.

"Since late 2012. It's been a long, wild ride." Snake answered.

"Now tell me, you've been spyin' on bad guys since 1986, right?" Drippy asked.

"Yes I have. I started on the original Nintendo system, so I guess you can say I'm a grizzled veteran, both figuratively and literally." Snake said with a laugh.

"So tell us about Snake Eater 3D." Drippy said.

"Oh, man...I LOVED the original Snake Eater on the Playstation 2, that was probably the best moment of my career, and to relive it all, the pure nostalgia...I'm sorry, I'm rambling. What were you gonna say?" Snake asked.

"Thanks for the answer." Drippy said.

"You shouldn't thank me just yet, I got a present for ya!" Snake teased.

"Ye do?" Drippy asked.

Snake reached behind him and handed Drippy a cardboard box with an exclamation mark on it. The audience cheered out and clapped.

"Now you can practice being a spy like me!" Snake said.

"Blimey! There's awesome! Thanks a bloomin' ton! Solid Snake, everybody! That's it for tonight, tune in tomorrow for more fun!" Mr. Drippy declared.

Snake walked off the stage with a smirk and Drippy hid underneath his new box.


	2. Wander, Derwin, Megaman

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Derwin, Wander, and Megaman! And now...HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE'S DRIPPY!" Declared the announcer.  
Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy hopped up to his desk. He shook hands with several members of the audience before he seated himself.  
"Hello, hello, hello, everyone! We got a flippin' tidy show for you today, ent it! Derwin is here to give us a little familiarology lesson. Wander, everyone's favorite Colossus killer is here, and Megaman is here to tell us about Super Smash Brothers 4!" Drippy declared.

The audience clapped, cheered and whistled.

"Let's get ouer first guest out here, shall we? Our first guest is the star of the legendary Playstation 2 classic 'Shadow of the Colossus' and he's here to tell us about the whole experience, please welcome WANDER!"

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a cover of Revived Power as Wander walked on stage. The audience clapped and cheered wildly for Wander as he shook hands with Mr. Drippy and sat down in the guest chair. Mr. Drippy took a sip of strong coffee.

"Hi there, Wander, how are ye this fine evenin'?" Drippy greeted.  
"I'm just fine, Mr. Drippy." Wander said.  
"Well then, tell us about Shadow of the Colossus. What was that like?" Drippy asked.  
"Incredible. Just...absolutely incredible. The sheer adrenaline rush I felt when climbing on a Colossus's back, the thrill of being on top of a Colossus' head and being able to see the whole world around you...And the invigorating feeling you get when you kill a Colossus...Anyway you gotta play Shadow of the Colossus!" Wander said.  
"Yeah, I played it. The Graphics are flippin' epic! The music is incredible and the gameplay is proper fun!" Drippy chimed in.

"A real Colossal feat, you could say!" Jazzy chimed in.

"And the epic graphics are even better in the HD version!" Wander said.  
"So, is there anything about the game you didn't like?" Drippy asked.  
"Let it be known that I REEEAAALLLY hated slaying Dirge. Do you have any idea how tough it was to concentrate on shooting arrows and riding Agro at the same time? And how much it hurt when I couldn't escape Dirge in time...Urrgghh..."  
"So what's the big deal with the horns, ent it?" Drippy asked, pointing towards the horns on Wanders' head.  
"Uuuummmm It's a long story, I don't really wanna talk about it..." Wander sighed.  
"Alrighty then...That's Wander, everybody! We'll be right back with Derwin in a few! Stick around!" Drippy said to the audience.

Wander and Drippy shook hands one last time before the camera cut out for a commercial break.

-  
This program brought to you by Cawtermaster's armory. We don't mean to crow, but our weapons are the best in the business!

"Welcome back, everybody! Our next guest will be taking us on a tour of the Familiar Kingdom! Please welcome Derwin!" Drippy greeted.

Derwin wheeled several kennels onto the stage and shook Mr. Drippy's hand. Derwin sat down and took a drink of water.  
"Hello, Derwin!" Drippy greeted.  
"Hello, Drippy! Are you ready to see some familiars?" Derwin greeted back.  
Derwin opened one kennel and placed the Astralynx on the desk.  
"This is a Astralynx! It's a warm-blooded familiar. Member of the Arcana genus, its's ruling element is Darkness, and indigenous to the Ivory Tower."  
Mr. Drippy held out his hand to let the Astralynx smell it. The Astralynx smelled Drippys' hand, then pushed it's head against the palm of Drippys' hand and purred. Mr. Drippy proceeded to scratch it's head with one hand and stroke it's back with the other. In response the Astralynx cuddled up to Drippy.  
"Aww, You're just a friendly little blighter, ent ye?" Drippy cooed.  
"Astralynx is an Arcana familiar, like I mentioned before, so it's favorite treat is Sundaes. Would you like to give it a Sundae?" Asked Derwin.  
A stagehand then walked up on stage carrying a Sunflower Sundae in her hands. Drippy handed the Sunflower Sundae to the Astralynx. The Astralynx sniffed it, then slurped it up and meowled delightedly. Drippy pet the Astralynx one more time before Derwin placed the Familiar back in its' cage.

"Let's bring out our next familiar. This next familiar is a Dinoceros." Derwin said.  
Derwin walked offstage and then back on stage dragging a Dinoceros by a chain around its' neck.  
"The Dinoceros is a Draconian familiar, native to the rocky hilltops and cliffs of the southern summerlands. Its' ruling element is fire and physical."  
"Ohh, there's proper fierce, ent it. That thing doesn't bite, does it?" Drippy asked.  
"Only if its' cornered." Derwin answered.  
"Anyway, Dragon familiars prefer chocolate as a treat. Would you like to give it a Fairy Chocolate?" Derwin then handed Mr. Drippy a bar of Fairy Chocolate.  
Drippy gave the Fairy Chocolate to the Dinoceros, who greedily snatched it up from Drippy and stuffed it into it's mouth. Satisfied, the Familiar roared and beat its' chest. Derwin then lead the Dinoceros off the stage.

"Let's get our next familiar out here." Derwin said.

"Our next familiar is a Fyre Bird. It's an Avian familiar native to the mountainous regions of the Northern Summerlands. Its' dominant element is Fire, and it's favorite ice cream."  
Derwin opened up a bird cage containing a Fyre Bird. The Fyre Bird flew in three circles in the air to stretch its' wings. Finally, the familiar perched its' self on top of Drippy's head, sinking in its' talons.  
"Its' claw are really digging into my head..." Drippy mumbled painfully.  
"A Fyre Birds' claws are strong enough to crush Cocos.*" Derwin said.  
There was a small pause for Drippy, followed by "Get it off! Get it off! Get it OFF!"  
"Very well." Derwin said.  
Derwin whistled for the Fyre Bird, and the Fyre Bird re-perched itself on Derwin's finger. Derwin fed the Fyre Bird an Ice Cream as a reward for its' good behavior. The familiar happily hopped back into its' cage. Derwin closed the Fyre Birds' cage and opened another one in its' place.

"Our final familiar is a Hip-Hooray. It's a familiar belonging to the Genus Aquatica. Native to the Seas northwest of Autumnia, its' ruling element is water. Its' favorite treat is Pie."  
The Hip-Hooray did a loop-de-loop and gurgled in greeting to Mr. Drippy.  
"My, well aren't you the sociable type ent it?" Drippy said.  
A stage-hand gave Drippy a Pie. Drippy handed the Pie to the Hip-Hooray, who happily nommed on it. The Hip-Hooray made another loop-de-loop as Drippy tried to pour more water in to his cup but noticed his pitcher was empty.  
"Oh, wouldn't you know it mun, my pitcher is empty..." Drippy mumbled.  
The Hooray looked at Drippy like it had an idea. Then the Hip-Hooray shot out a blast of water. The water stream was so strong it sent Drippy flying offstage.  
"WHOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH!" Drippy screamed.

Musac could be heard as the camera cut away. The 'Please Stand By' image showed a Cameraman asleep on the job.

After the cutaway Mr. Drippy could be seen in his chair with a bandage on top of his nose. Drippy shook hands with Derwin again.  
"Thank you very much for your little zoology lesson. That was Derwin, everybody! Stay tuned, everybody! Megaman is coming right up!" Drippy said.

-  
This program is brought to you by Smiley and Surly's Weapon Shop. Why kill your enemies with swords, when you can kill them with comedy?  
-

"Welcome back to the show. My final guest is a living video game legend, here to talk about his experience as a Super Smash Brothers Newcomer. Please welcome the Blue Bomber himself, MEGAMAN!"

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Megaman's classic theme song as Megaman walked on stage. Megaman shook hands with Mr. Drippy before sitting down in the guest chair to talk.

"Ta, Megaman! How are you?" Drippy asked.  
"I'm alright, thank you." Megaman answered.  
"So, you've been selected as the next Super Smash Brothers newcomer..." Drippy started.  
Megaman rubbed his hand against the back of his neck.  
"Why, yes I have." He answered shyly.  
"Can we see a clip?" Drippy asked.  
The crowd cheered in agreement.  
"Hmmm...Alright, Drippy!" Megaman said.

Megaman snapped his fingers, and a projector screen appeared and played the official trailer for 'Super Smash Bros. 4'. When Megaman appeared on screen, the audience went berserk.

"Wow, mun! There's amazin'!" Jazzy chimed.  
"Congratulations, Megaman! You must be flippin' pumped for this!" Drippy declared.  
"Yeah, I'm flattered that they picked me. I noticed Nintendo was looking for guest stars, so I decided to audition on a whim, and I passed in flying colors. I felt honored to work with the greats of gaming. Mario, Link, Pikachu, Donkey Kong..." Megaman said.  
"Tell us about it!" Drippy said.  
Oh wow...gee...Well Mario is one of those energetic, bouncing-all-over-the-place kinda guys, but he's super friendly and passionate about his work, which you have to appreciate. Link, however, is somewhat cynical. He rarely ever talks to people that he doesn't know all that well, but he's a nice guy for the most part. Donkey Kong is very energetic and rough around the edges, and Pikachu was a cute little guy, but I had no idea what he was saying!" Megaman added jokingly.

"You have starred in countless games since your debut in 1987, what game are you the most proud to have starred in?" Drippy asked.  
"Well...Probably Megaman 2." Megaman answered.  
"Tidy...Well, could you show us your Mega Buster in action before you leave?" Drippy asked.  
A stage hand set up a Bulls' Eye Target on the stage.  
"Oh, alright!"  
Megaman position himself in front of the target, charged up a Mega Buster attack, and fired. The shot outright blew the target into solid black splinters.

"Flippin' epic, mun! That was Megaman, everybody! Thank you for coming and have a tidy night!" Drippy yelled out.

Mr. Drippy and Megaman shook hands one last time before leaving.

End of Episode 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Cocos" are my idea of what Coconuts would be called if they existed in the Ni No Kuni Universe.**

**Wander (C) SCEI**

**Megaman (C) Capcom**


	3. Episode 3: Booker Dewitt

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Booker Dewitt! Captain Falcon, and a special musical appearance by Daft Rogue! And now, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S DRIPPY!" The announcer declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced up to his chair.

"Hello, everybody! Looks like we got a full house tonight! We got a flippin' tidy show for you tonight, ent it. The great Booker Dewitt is going to be here!" Drippy started.  
The audience clapped and cheered.  
"And after that we got a musical performance from the one, the only, DAFT ROGUE!" Drippy added.  
The audience went absolutely berserk.

"But first, did you know I got to hang out with Captain Falcon? It's true, I got to talk to him a little bit, and he even took me for a spin in the Blue Falcon!" Drippy said.  
"You're a bloody liar!" Jazzy yelled from the bandstand.  
"I am NOT a liar, I've got a video to prove it! Roll the film!" Drippy retorted.

The video team played Mr. Drippy's video interview with Captain Falcon. Mr. Drippy and Captain Falcon sat in fold-up chairs on an F-Zero race track. The Blue Falcon was parked right in front of them.  
"Hello, Captain Falcon!" Drippy greeted.  
"Hi, Mr. Drippy." Captain Falcon greeted back.  
"So how are ye, mun?" Drippy asked.  
"I'm good." Captain Falcon replied.  
"So tell me, have ye been racing a long time?" Drippy asked.  
"Since 1991." Captain Falcon answered with a smirk on his face.  
"So do ye like F-Zero racing?" Drippy asked.  
"I love F-Zero racing!" Captain Falcon proudly answered.  
"What's been you're favorite F-Zero game?" Drippy asked.  
"Most likely F-Zero X." Captain Falcon said fondly.  
"So, um, Captain Falcon...er.." Mr. Drippy started.  
"What is it, Drippy?" Captain Falcon asked.  
"Well, see I was wonderin' if...Maybe you'd take me fer a ride in the Blue Falcon, ent it?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
Captain Falcon thought about what he said.  
"Alright, Drippy. Get in." Captain Falcon said.  
"TIDY! Thank you so much!" Drippy shouted while jumping for joy.

Captain Falcon was seated in the Cockpit of the Blue Falcon. Drippy was seated in Captain Falcon's lap. Captain Falcon pressed the Ignition Switch and the Blue Falcon took off before Mr. Drippy could even blink. The F-Zero racer moved so rapidly that Mr. Drippy's nose flew in every direction, and he was sinking into Captain Falcon's abdomen. Captain Falcon took a sharp turn to the right and Drippy slammed into the side of the vehicle interior. Then Captain Falcon took a sharp turn to the left and Drippy fell into Captain Falcon's lap.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WE'RE GOING TOO FAST! I THINK I'M GONNA FLIPPIN' CHUNDEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Mr. Drippy yelled out.  
"Not in HERE, you're not!" Captain Falcon said.

The Blue Falcon took one last turn, this time to the left, and then the F-Zero racing vehicle finally came to a complete stop. Drippy slammed into the cockpit window. Captain Falcon opened the doors and Drippy hopped out, kissing the race track floor.  
"Solid ground! I never thought I'd be so happy to see you, mun! There's beautiful!" Drippy said, still kissing the track.  
"Sheesh, Drippy. Calm down. It was just one lap." Captain Falcon said facepalming.

Then the video ended. The audience clapped.

"Let's get ouer next in-the-flesh guest out, ent it. He's the star of the ultra-mega-popular first-person-shooter 'Bioshock Infinite' and he's here to give us the 4-11 on the experience...Please help me welcome...BOOKER DEWITT!" Drippy shouted.

The audience clapped and cheered wildly as Booker Dewitt walked on stage. Booker Dewitt and Mr. Drippy shook hands as Booker sat down in the guest chair.  
"Hey there, Booker!" Drippy greeted.  
"Hi, Mr. Drippy." Booker said.  
"How are ye, tonight?" Drippy asked.  
"Eh, I can't complain, I guess..." Booker Dewitt answered.  
"So, what was it like to be in a city in the flippin' sky ain't it?" Drippy asked.  
"Ugh, to be honest? At first I felt dizzy and nauseous all the damn time. I'm embarrassed to admit this, but they actually had to retake several scenes because I retched a couple of times." Booker said with a sigh.  
Jazzy burst out into laughter.  
"SHUT UP!" Booker yelled.  
"Sorry about that, Booker. Sometimes Jazzy just can't control himself. Anyway, do you have a weapon of choice?" Drippy said.  
"I prefer the Machine Gun." Booker answered.  
"Ah, what was it like opening tears?" Drippy asked.  
"I must say it was fun bringing in automatons through tears to help us out." Booker said.  
"Anything else you wanna tell us?" Drippy asked.  
"Let it forever be known that I really, really, really, REEAALLLYY HATE Handymen..." Booker grunted.

"Point taken. Thanks fer showing up, mun!" Drippy said.  
"No problem." Booker replied.  
"That was Booker Dewitt, everybody! Don't touch that dial, Daft Rogue will be performing for us after the commercial break!" Drippy shouted.  
Booker Dewitt and Mr. Drippy shook hands again before Drippy walked off-stage.

-  
This episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you by Sherhey's Chocolate. Sherhey's, if you familiars any other brand, you might as will be feeding them dirt.  
-

Mr. Drippy stood on stage with Daft Rogue and the vocalist.

"Welcome, back, everybody! My final guest tonite is the world-famous electro-house duet here to sing their smash hit "Get Tidy", DAFT ROGUE!"  
The audience cheered hysterically. Strobe lights flashed across the stage as the DJ's played the music and the vocalist sang along.

"She's up all night to this flippin' song!  
I'm flippin' up all night to get some!  
She's up all night fer good fun!  
I'm up all night to Get Tidy!

We're up all night to the flippin' sun!  
We're up all night to this flippin' song!  
We're up all night for proper fun!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!

We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!

She's up all night to this flippin' song!  
I'm flippin' up all night to get some!  
She's up all night fer good fun!  
I'm up all night to Get Tidy!

We're up all night to the flippin' sun!  
We're up all night to this flippin' song!  
We're up all night for proper fun!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!

We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!

We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!  
We're up all night to Get Tidy!"

The audience clapped and cheered wildly.  
"My band ent got nothin' on them, mun!" Jazzy mumbled.

End of Episode 3.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter was short, but there's something I was thinking about doing. For my next chapter I was thinking of having the King of All Cosmos come on the show and say funny stuff for a David Letterman 'Top 10.' tribute. If you have any suggestions for my fanfiction, send via private message or story review.


	4. Link, Zelda and Pikachu

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Link and Princess Zelda! Pikachu! And Chef Raj Mahal! And now, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE'S Drippy!" The announcer declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on to a kitchenette on the stage.  
"Greetings, mun! We got a flippin' tidy show for you guys tonight, ent it! We got the great Link and Princess Zelda! We got Pikachu! And Chef Raj Mahal is here to show us how he works his culinary magic!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
The audience clapped and cheered.  
"Well, then...Let's have ouer first guest on, ent it?" Drippy started.  
"Ouer first guest is the celebrity chef Raj Mahal, and he's here to make his Tikka Mahala for us, oh, Raj!" Drippy called out.

Raj Mahal walked out on stage, and then took his place next to Mr. Drippy at the head of the kitchenette.  
"Hi there, Raj!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Hello, Mr. Drippy!" Raj Mahal greeted.  
"So, youer delicious Tikka Mahala is famous worldwide." started Mr. Drippy.  
"Why, yes. Yes it is." Raj Mahal said with a blush.  
"Can we...can we see just how you work youer magic?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Hhmmm...Alright, Mr. Drippy!" Raj Mahal said.  
"Well, first off. We have all the ingredients laid out for us, Fluffy Rice, Tender Beef, Tubber, Yogurt, Kapipra, Hottamalay Peppers, Calintro, Munteg, Yacenne, Motamo Juice, Mucin, 1 large white Onoin, Gingy, Beannut Oil, and Emil Juice." Raj Mahal started, waving his hand over all the ingredients neatly lined up on the table.

Raj Mahal gestured towards the rice cooker containing the Fluffy Rice, and then turned it on. "We'll turn on the rice cooker so the rice is ready by the time we're done here!"

Raj Mahal tenderized the beef and explained "First, we must tenderize the Beef, to make sure we get the right texture. Next..."

Raj Mahal then combined the yogurt, emil juice, carlig and beannut oil and said "Then we whisk together the Carlig, beannut oil, yogurt and emil juice to make the sauce. When we're done with that..."  
Raj Mahal ground up the rest of the spices with a mortar and pestle and said "Then we blend the rest of the spices together. Be sure not to grind the spices too finely, however!"  
"Blimey, youer fast at this, Raj!" Mr. Drippy remarked.  
"I've had years of practice!" Raj answered.

Raj Mahal then oiled up a pot with Tubber and started caramelizing the Onoin. "Now we must sautee the Onoin in a Tubbered pot until it caramelizes, which usually takes 5 minutes. Just keep in mind that Onoins rarely, if ever caramelize evenly, as they cook so quickly over medium-high heat. Then we reduce the heat..."  
Raj then added the Motamo Juice, yogurt mixture, and spices. "Then we add the Motamo Juice, spices, and the Yogurt sauce. Then we let the sauce simmer on a lower heat for about 10 minutes, or until it thickens."

"*sniff* ooohhhh, that smells so flippin' good! I can barely contain myself!" Mr. Drippy said excitedly.  
The audience clapped in agreement.  
"That's a spicy-a meat-a ball!" Jazzy added.

"While the sauce is cooking..." Raj Mahaj started, putting the Tender Beef in an oiled skillet. "Let's sautee the Tender Beef." Raj then turned the second burner on medium-high heat. "If the beef cooks too quickly, I recommend reducing the heat. Cook for about 8 minutes total."

Raj Mahal then Transferred the cooked Tender Beef to a Cutting Board. "Next, we have to cut the Tender Beef into 1-inch strips, and then add the beef to the sauce to continue cooking for at least 5 minutes. Finally, we'll serve the Tikka Mahala over the Fluffy Rice and garnish the Tikka Mahala with the Hottamalay Peppers and the Calintro, and it's ready to eat!"

Raj handed a freshly prepared plate to Mr. Drippy and declared proudly "Dinner is served! Eat up!"  
Mr. Drippy took one bite of the Tikka Mahala, and he shouted out in delight. "You really outdid youerself this time, Raj, my man! You did a flippin' fabulous job!"  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Drippy!" Raj Mahal said shyly.  
"Can I have just a little taste, ent it?" Asked Jazzy.  
"Why not? There's enough for a crowd!" Raj declared happily.  
"Speaking of! I have one coupon for a free Tikka Mahala that I'm givin' away to one lucky member of the audience. The coupon goes to the guest in seat... ... ...223! COME ON UP!"

A little boy from Yule jumped out of his seat and walked up to Mr. Drippy with his arms swinging in the air triumphantly. The boy smiled as he accepted the coupon from Mr. Drippy. "And what's youer name, ye little blighta?" Drippy asked.  
"Jack F, Mr. Drippy, and I'm 13." Answered the boy.  
"Ah, well congratulations, Jack!" Drippy cheered.  
As Jack F. walked off the stage with his coupon Drippy shouted "We'll be right back everybody! Don't touch that dial! What is a dial, anyway?"

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you by the Al Mamoon department of Tourism. Al Mamoon, it's a great place! No bull!_

End Commercial Break.

"Welcome back to the Totally Tidy Show, everybody! My next two guests are iconic stars of the Legend of Zelda series and they're here to tell us all about it. Please welcome Link and Zelda!" Drippy declared.

Link and Zelda waved hello to several cheering audience members as they walked on stage. Link was the first to shake hands with Mr Drippy, then Princess Zelda shook hands before the three of them sat down to talk.  
"So, Link, Zelda, how are ye, tonight?" Drippy asked.  
"Fine." Link said.  
"Very good, thank you for asking." Zelda answered.  
"So how long have ye been in the medieval fantasy/adventure genre business?" Asked Mr. Drippy.  
"28 years." Link said.  
"Wow, that's a flippin' milestone! Give these guys a hand, mun!" Drippy cheered.  
The audience clapped in approval.  
"So, let me just say, outta ALL the Zelda games, my favorite hands-down has GOT to be Ocarina of Time! Love that game inside and out! What is your personal crowning moment in the series?" Drippy asked.  
"Well, Ocarina of Time is the most famous game we've ever starred in but for me, my favorite is definitely Twilight Princess." Princess Zelda answered.  
"I like Link to the Past." Link answered.  
"So, um...Speaking of Link to the Past, tell me about A Link Between Worlds." Drippy asked.  
"Well, I thought A Link Between Worlds was a mixed bag. On one hand, there's a handy item-renting system, enough difficulty for a challenge, and plenty of secrets and collectibles waiting to be unearthed, and the dungeons in this game are some of the most brilliantly designed dungeons in years...However, the game feels very familiar to fans of a Link to the Past. A little TOO familiar actually." Link answered.  
"And I thought the visual effects looked kind of...off-putting at times." Zelda added.

"Now tell me about the next Legend of Zelda game for the Wii U..." Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Oh, um, the next project is so top secret we're not even allowed to talk about it. Sorry, Drippy..." Zelda said.  
Link shook his head in reinforcement.

"That's alright. Thanks anyway...Now tell me about Super Smash Brothers 4..." Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Oh, the 3DS port and the Wii U port will have port exclusive characters and stages. Greninja will be a playable character in the 3DS port, Skyloft will be a stage in the Wii U port, and Megaman will be starring in both versions." Zelda explained.  
"Megaman is a cool guy." Link added.  
"Tidy! Before ye go, let's take a group selfie!"  
With that, Mr. Drippy magically pulled out a digital camera, positioned himself between Zelda and Link, and snapped a group selfie of Link, Mr. Drippy, and Zelda. Drippy and Zelda had smiles on their faces, Link had a surprised look on his face.  
"Thank ye very much! Link and Zelda, everyone! When we come back, Pikachu will be with us! Stick around!" Drippy said.

Tonight's episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you by Jackal and Hide (tm) Tonic. Why settle for the rest, when you can have the best?

"Welcome back to the show, everybody! My next guest is the star of the legendary pokemon games...and is SO cute! Please welcome Pikachu, oh Pikachu!" Mr. Drippy said.

The audience clapped and cheered as Pikachu crawled onto the stage and then sat down in the guest chair. Mr. Drippy and Pikachu shook hands. (More like hand and paw.)

"Heya, Pikachu, how are ye feelin' tonight?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Pika!" Pikachu answered cheerfully.  
"You'er feeling...'Pika'...Tonight?" Mr. Drippy asked, confused.  
"heheheheheheheh! Drippy booked a guest who can't even flippin' talk! I'm in stitches, mun! hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Jazzy joked.  
"I am gonna have to have a serious talk with my agent later! Does anybody in the audience speak pokemon!?" Drippy asked frustratedly.  
"I speak pokemon!" A Grimalkin man said.  
"Well, whaddaya waitin' for? Come on up, mun! I need an interpreter here!" Drippy declared.  
The male Grimalkin walked up to the second guest chair while waving to the audience shyly.  
"So, Pikachu, what've you been up to, lately?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Pi Pika!" Pikachu answered.  
"Pokemon X and Pokemon Y." The Grimalkin man translated.  
"Ah, yes! That was a good one! What do you think, Pikachu?" Mr. Drippy asked back.  
"Chu! Pikachu-Pi!" Pikachu answered.  
"I liked X and Y, but to be fair I liked ALL Pokemon games!" The Grimalkin translated.  
"Tidy! So what can ye tell me about Generation 7?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu answered.  
"I can't say anything important, but I will say it will be amazing!" The Grimalkin translated.  
"Alright, anything on a Ruby and Sapphire remake?" Drippy asked.  
"Chu." Pikachu answered.  
"Maybe." The Grimalkin man translated.  
"Stick around with me a little longer, okay, Pikachu? In the immortal words of Billy Jigsaw, I want to play a game!" Drippy said.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu answered.  
"Sure, Drippy! I'd love to play!" The Grimalkin translated.

"Totally Tidy! We'll be right back, everybody!" Mr. Drippy shouted.

-  
Tonight's episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you by Swift Solutions.

After the commercial break, Mr. Drippy and Pikachu stood in a fiber-glass chamber wearing velcro vests. Fabric 'Poke Balls' were stuck to a roll of velcro wrapped around the fiberglass chamber wall.

"Welcome back, everybody! Pikachu and I are gonna play "Catch the Pokemon!". How this game works is Pikachu and I will throw these fabric Poke Balls at each other for 1 minute, and whoever manages to hit the other person with Poke Balls wins! Ready?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
Pikachu nodded and said "Pika!"  
"Tidy! 3...2...1...GO!~" Mr. Drippy cheered.

Pikachu and Mr. Drippy plucked fabric poke balls from the wall. Pikachu was spot-on with his accuracy. But Mr. Drippy could grab more poke balls at a time. Pikachu and Drippy had a lot of fun running, jumping and throwing poke the time the counter stopped, Pikachu had 17 Poke Balls on his velcro vest. Mr. Drippy had 21 poke balls on his velcro vest.  
"Well, Pikachu! It looks like ye beat me! Congratulations, and thanks for playing!" Mr. Drippy, stretching out his hand.  
"Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu answered, shaking Drippy's hand.  
"Pikachu says Thank you for having me!" The Grimalkin man translated.

"That's it for tonight, everybody, but we'll be back tomorrow, ent it! Have a tidy night!" Mr. Drippy shouted.

End of Episode

Author's note: I know Tikka Masala is traditionally made with chicken, but in Ni No Kuni it's made with beef...so you're gonna have to roll with it.


	5. Mother's day Special

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Fairy Godmother! And Spyro! And now, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE'S Drippy!" The announcer declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on to the stage.  
"Boy, this is gonna be a flippin' fun show, ent it! Spyro is gonna be here!" Mr. Drippy started.  
"But first and foremost, Mothers' Day is comin' up...Whether youer Fairy, Grimalkin or Tomte, everyone has a mum. And in honor of the occasion, I think I'll give my mum a video call, ent it. Turn on the projector screen, mun!" Mr. Drippy said.  
A giant projector's screen dropped down, then the image of the Fairy Godmother appeared on screen. Mr. Drippy hopped up onto the desk.  
"Ta, Mum! How are ye?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
""How am I?" he asks...I've been waitin' months to get a spot on yer show, and ye don't even love me enough to bring me on youer show in the flesh!?" Griped the Fairy Godmother.  
"With all due respect, mum, youer too big to fit in the studio...Besides, I doubt ye can even leave the island." Mr. Drippy answered.  
"And ye have the gall to call me fat! Youer own mother! And ye call me FAT!? Where, oh, WHERE did I go wrong, ent it!?" Fairy Godmother cried out.  
"Relax, mum. I just called to tell ye happy mother's day, ent it." Mr. Drippy said.  
"Wait. Ye did?" Asked the Fairy Godmother.  
Mr. Drippy gestured towards Jazzy and whispered "Maestro, can ye help me out, ent it?"  
Jazzy nodded and signaled towards the band. The band then played some sappy, emotional music to accompany Drippy.  
"I just called to say happy mother's day, and to say...well...to...say I love ye, mom! Thank ye fer everything!" Mr. Drippy confessed.  
"I love ye too, Drippy! I love ye with all me heart! It means so much to me that ye called to tell me that!" Fairy Godmother yelled out.  
"Momma's little Fairy!~ Momma's little Fairy!~" Jazzy taunted.  
Drippy just shot a threatening stare at Jazzy, and then turned back to the screen. "Mum, it's been great talkin' with ye."  
"Dun be a stranger, ent it! Let's talk again, sometime!" Fairy Godmother said.  
Then the projector screen turned off.  
"Now, then, it's time for the commercial break. But first, let's show a tribute to video game moms everywhere, ent it?" Mr. Drippy said. "Roll the slideshow!"  
Jazzy played some more sappy emotional music as the video technician showed a photo slideshow, starting with Oliver and Alicia, then with Ash Ketchum and his mom, then little Dante and Eva, then Lucas, Claus and Hinawa, then Lan Hikari and Mama, then Chrono and his mother, then Toon Link and his grandmother, a shot of Mr. Drippy and Fairy Godmother, and then finally, a picture of a heart captioned "Happy Mother's Day."

"When we come back, Spyro will be with us!" Drippy shouted.

-  
Tonight's episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you by Hamelin. Hamelin: A great place to bring home the Bacon!  
-

After the Commercial Break, Mr. Drippy was holding a copy of 'Spyro the Dragon' for the original Sony Playstation while sitting at his desk.  
"Welcome back to the program, everyone! Our next guest is a living video game legend. Please help me welcome Spyro, oh, Spyro!" Mr. Drippy said.  
The audience clapped for Spyro as Spyro and Sparx greeted Mr. Drippy, then sat down.  
"Hello, Spyro! Thanks for coming!" Mr. Drippy.  
"Hi, Mr. Drippy. Thanks for having me!" Spyro greeted back.  
"So, um...How long have ye been burnin' up the baddies, ent it?" Drippy asked.  
"Since 1998." Spyro answered proudly.  
"Anyway, I can't help but notice youer little buzzin' friend there, ent it. What's his name?" Drippy asked, gesturing towards Sparx.  
"Oh, that's Sparx! We go everywhere together! He's my bestest buddy!" Spyro answered happily.  
"Bizzz bizz bizzz bizzz! (You got that right!)" Sparx buzzed in affirmation.  
"Tidy! And out of all the games ye've starred in, what's been youer personal favorite?" Drippy asked.  
"Oooh, that's a toughie, but I think it's a dead tie between Year of the Dragon and Enter the Dragonfly!" Spyro answered.  
"And youer least favorite?" Drippy asked.  
"Definitely A Hero's Tail. That game had so many bugs and glitches it was literally unplayable!" Spyro answered.  
"Ta, so, anyway...What's it like sharing the spotlight in Skylanders? Do you miss being able to do youer own thing?" Drippy asked.  
"Yes, yes I do. I wish I could do my own thing, but it's fun working with my new friends most of the time, and I've really expanded my horizons." Spyro answered.  
"Now then, I have one last question. But I'm afraid to ask." Mr. Drippy started.  
"It's alright, don't be shy." Spyro reaffirmed.  
"Well...I...was wondering...well, if I could ride ye?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Hmmm...well...Alright, Mr. Drippy." Spyro answered.  
"Tidy, mun!" Mr. Drippy cheered.  
"Can I come along too, ent it?" Jazzy asked.  
Angered, Spyro chased after Jazzy, who promptly ran like hell away.  
"Bizz bizz!(Calm down, Spyro!)" Sparx buzzed frantically.  
"Spyro, no! He didn't mean it! He was only jokin' around! Blimey...We'll be right back, everybody!" Mr. Drippy cried out.  
Jazzy ran all around the stage like mad as Spyro angrily chased after him.  
"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Someone get him away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jazzy cried out!

Tonight's episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you by Jarbucks Coffee. Jarbucks: For when you need coffee real fast, but don't need it to be real good...

After the Commercial break, Mr. Drippy and Spyro and Sparx were outside the studio, in the northern summerlands. "Welcome back to the show, everybody!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Are you ready, Mr. Drippy?" Spyro asked.  
"I'm more than ready, mun!" Mr. Drippy answered.  
"Then climb on my back and let's go!" Spyro said.  
Mr. Drippy climbed onto Spyro's back, and Spyro took off immediately.  
Spyro picked up speed, nose dived, regained his height, and loop-de-looped in the air.  
"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Mr. Drippy yelled.  
Spyro barrel-rolled and continued on with the loop-de-loops, and when he got tired, decided to gently land on top of a tall rock formation.  
"That was amazin' Spyro, Thanks a flippin' ton!" Drippy said with an excited holler.  
"You're welcome Mr. Drippy. Thanks for having me." With that, Spyro glided down to the ground below.  
"Now how am I gonna get down, ent it?" Mr. Drippy said, looking down and around.

End of Episode.

I know this chapter has been short, but that's what I get for trying to write an episode when I don't feel so hot...


	6. Chapter 6 Okami Amaterasu

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Okami Amaterasu! Banjo and Kazooie! And now, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE'S Drippy!" The announcer declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on to the stage.  
"Boy, this is gonna be a flippin' fun show, ent it! Okami Amaterasu is gonna be here with us! Banjo and Kazooie are gonna be here with us! But first, how about I read some fan messages, ent it?" Mr. Drippy said.  
Mr. Drippy then let envelopes fall out of an unlocked box. Then picked up one of the envelope, and opened it.  
"Let's see...Felina writes 'What is your favorite type of skin lotion?' Mine is 'Silence of the Lambs brand Lotion', rub it on the skin, or else it gets the hose again!"  
Mr. Drippy then picked up and opened another envelope. "Boaris writes 'Do you think Queen Cassiopeia is hot?' Errr... ...I...I'm not obligated to answer that one, ent it. Next!"  
With that, Mr. Drippy crumpled up that letter into a ball and chucked it offstages. Mr. Drippy then picked up another envelope, and then opened it.  
"Let's see...My Neighbor Tomtoro writes 'Have you ever considered visiting Yule and Ice-Skating here? That would be fun, right?'... ...You know, that's not a bad idea. I'll look into that, mun!"  
Mr. Drippy opened up another envelope.  
"Ali and Yasmina write 'Hello, Mr. Drippy. We're a huge fan of youer talk show and we watch it every night. It's absolutely hilarious and very entertaining. We just have one little suggestion: Can you maybe have The King of All Cosmos on youer show, sometime?'...Hey! That's a flippin' tidy idea! Thanks fer the tip!"  
"Unfortunately, we only have enough time to read one more letter...Let's see..."  
Mr. Drippy opened up one last envelope for the night.  
"Let me see here...Purrvis writes 'I'm a huge fan, and I gotta ask: How do you keep youer lantern so shiny?' I wash me lantern in the blood of virgins. Just kidding, just kidding! I polish it with shoe polish, works like a flippin' charm!"  
Mr. Drippy then pushed all the unopened letters off his desk and smiled. "Stay tuned, everybody! Ammy is coming to talk to us after the commercial break!"

-  
Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Playstation 4. We didn't kill Nintendo. Nintendo killed itself. We just danced on it's grave.

"Welcome back, everybody! Our first guest is the star of the legendary game 'Okami'. Please welcome Okami Amaterasu. Amaterasu! Here girl*!" Mr. Drippy hollered.  
Okami Amaterasu ran up onto the stage, then licked Mr. Drippy across the face in greeting, her tail moving a mile a minute.  
"Heel! Down girl! Heel!" Drippy protested.  
Ammy settled down and sat down on the floor.  
"So, Ammy, how are you doing tonight?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Woof, woof!" Amaterasu barked happily.  
"Pardon? I don't speak Wolf..." Mr. Drippy said sweat-dropping.  
"Woof!"  
"Ammy! Damn it, what did I tell ya about running off like that? We talked about this!" A voice from behind the stage hollered out.  
A tiny, green-glowing dot bounced on to the stage and jumped on top of the Sun God's head.  
"Anyway, hiya Mr. Drippy! The name's Issun. Issun the Wandering Artist!" Issun greeted.  
Issunboushi pulled out a painting scroll and gave it to Mr. Drippy.  
"Whaddaya think? Impressive, isn't it?" Issun bragged.  
"There's beautiful! Put this on the screen, Glitzy!" Mr. Drippy praised.

Glitzy, the AV technician fairy, projected the image on the painting scroll for the entire audience to see. The image depicted Okami Amaterasu facing down Orochi. The audience clapped and cheered in agreement. Amaterasu then tried to eat Issun for the millionth time, but Issun pushed his way out of her mouth and onto the stage. The audience laughed.  
"Oh, come on, Ammy! You humiliated me on live T.V! I hope you're proud of yourself!" Issun yelled, throwing a fit.  
When Issun finally regained his composure, he said "Anyway, I can talk to animals. So I can answer any question you throw at Ammy for her. Fire away, Drippy!"  
"Tidy. So, Ammy...When did you make youer big debut?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Woof, woof woof!" Amaterasu answered happily.  
"Ammy says 'Eight years ago, in 2006'. Did you know we had been working on this game since 2004?" Issun translated, adding his own 2 cents.  
"So, what was your favorite thing about Okami?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Woof, woof!" Amaterasu answered.  
"Ammy says 'The Art Direction. The graphics and gorgeous!'." Issun translated.  
"That's pretty much everybody's favorite thing about the game, ent it." Mr. Drippy mused.  
"Anyway, the biggest mechanic in this game is your Celestial Brush." Mr. Drippy started.  
"Bark." Amaterasu barked.  
"Ammy says duh!" Issun translated.  
"Can we see how you use it right now?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
There was a pause from Amaterasu, followed by a "Woof."  
"Ammy says why not?" Issun translated.  
Amaterasu painted a curly-cue in the air and summoned a random gust of wind in the studio. The wind sent Mr. Drippy flying out of his chair and clear across the room. The show's camera feed cut away to a 'Please Stand By' still depicting a cameraman passed out with a bottle of liquor in his hand. When the show returned, Mr. Drippy had a big bandage on his nose. Amaterasu whimpered.  
"Ammy says sorry. She didn't know her own power." Issun translated.  
"Ahh, It'll heal, ent it? Would you mind showing us a safer Brush technique?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
A fairy stage-hand wheeled in a dormant Cherry Tree in a pot. Amaterasu painted a circle around the tree's crown. The tree exploded in a flurry of beautiful pink blossoms. The audience clapped.  
"How famous is Okami? Did it win any awards?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Ruff ruff ruff!" Amaterasu barked.  
"Ammy says the original received IGN's Game of the Year award!" Issun translated.  
"Tell me about Okami HD." Mr. Drippy said.  
"Bark bark bark bark bark!" Amaterasu barked.  
"Ammy says she was so excited to be able to re-live the high-point of her career. And I appreciate that Capcom stayed true to the Clover Studio original!" Issun translated.  
"What other than Okami have you been doing lately?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Woof woof woof woof Woof!" Amaterasu barked.  
"Ammy says she starred in a spin-off for the DS, had tons of fun getting to know the Marvel cast in Marvel vs. Capcom 5. And I even made a cameo appearance in Asura's Wrath." Issun translated.  
"Tidy. Thank you so much for coming on my show, wolfy!" Mr. Drippy said, outstretching his hand.  
"Woof!" Amaterasu barked, placing her paw on top of his hand.  
"Ammy says thanks for having us!" Issun translated.

"That was Okami Amaterasu and Issun, everybody! When we come back, Banjo and Kazooie will be here! Stay tuned!"

-  
Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Raj Mahal's. Your taste buds will love you for it, but your colon will hate you!

After the Commercial Break:  
Mr. Drippy sat at his desk holding a boxed copy of 'Banjo-Kazooie' for the N64. "Ouer next guests are the dynamic duo of the Nintendo 64 classics 'Banjo-Kazooie' and 'Banjo-Tooie' and they're here to talk about the whole experience. Give it up for Banjo and Kazooie!" Mr. Drippy declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a cover of 'Gruntilda's Lair'. Kazooie peeked out of Banjo's backpack as the Honey Bear and Mumbo Jumbo walked on stage. Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo shook hands with Mr. Drippy before sitting down in the Guests' Seat.  
"Hello, Banjo! Hello, Kazooie!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Hello, Mr. Drippy!" Banjo greeted back.  
"Thanks for having us, Sparkler Face!" Kazooie said.  
"Now, anyway. You started out in 'Diddy Kong Racing' and a year or two later you got youer own game and a co-star. What was that experience like?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Oh, wow! Banjo-Kazooie was an amazing experience. I had just as much fun starring in the game as my fan did playing the game. The game itself had a fun, happy, lively atmosphere. It got harder and harder farther in, but the difficulty increase was slow and steady." Banjo answered.  
"I really liked the music, but I hated having to shoot those eggs out my mouth. That and the Beak Bomb technique HURT." Kazooie answered.  
"Mumbo like special effects. Make the transformations look cool. Graphics revolutionary for 1998 standards." Mumbo Jumbo answered.  
"Let me talk about Banjo-Tooie. A lot of people say it's the flippin' best in the series. Tell us a little about that!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Here's some fun nerd trivia? Did you know that Glitter Gulch Mine, Witchyworld and Hailfire Peaks were planned for the first game?" Banjo asked.  
"I did not know that!" Mr. Drippy gasped.  
"Like being main character and going out and about. Me people person. Not like being cooped up in hut all day" Mumbo said.  
"And the Boss Battles were exciting. Plus I liked getting out of that sweaty backpack. My wings get stiff in there time to time." Kazooie said.  
"Stop-N-Swop?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Not that again!" Banjo answered with a sigh.  
"They're never gonna let that die, are they?" Kazooie said.  
"Well, Stop-N-Swop was an advertising gimmick for Banjo-Tooie that wouldv'e allowed gamers to trade cool data back-and-forth between Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. The project was scrapped because this trick required switching out cartridges while the console was still powered on, but Nintendo cut corners, so the N64 would not have been able to handle all that strain...Now can we PLEASE put this to rest?" Banjo explained.  
"Now tell me about Nuts N Bolts...Was it all you expected it to be?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"To be honest? I'd say it was only about 40% of what I was expecting. I thought it strayed too far from the original story...And besides, riding around in all those vehicles made me motion-sick all the time. Which is why I didn't really like starring in SEGA All-Stars Racing all that much..." Banjo answered.  
"They made me mechanic. Me no mechanic, me shaman. Not cut out for building." Mumbo said.  
"Anything else, Dangly?" Kazooie asked.  
"Nothin' else, really. Thank you very much for coming guys!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thank you for having us." Mumbo said.  
"When we come back, Banjo and pals will be performing for us! Stick around!" Mr. Drippy said.

Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Bill's Burgers. Making the best Cheeseburgers in town since 2011

"Welcome back to the show, everybody! Give a big hand for the cast of Banjo-Kazooie as they play for us tonight!" Mr. Drippy urged.

The audience clapped supportingly for Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo-Jumbo. The trio then played the theme song for the original Banjo-Kazooie game. Banjo played the banjo, Kazooie played the kazoo, and Mumbo Jumbo played the saxophone, and the xylophone, and the fiddle. When it was over, the audience clapped and cheered loudly.

"Thank you very much for coming, guys! That's ouer show fer tonight, ent it! Come see us again tomorrow night!" Mr. Drippy yelled out. 


	7. Luigi

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guest Luigi! Fox Mccloud! And the King of All Cosmos! And now, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE'S Drippy!" The announcer declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on to the stage.  
"Boy, you all are flippin ecstatic, ent it! I think I know why you'er all so excited...I think it' because we have Luigi Mario with us, for starters. We have Fox McCloud and we have the King of All Cosmos, but most importantly, we have working air conditioning. But first, I wanna show you this cute video on the web of Splishers playing with a keyboard."  
The A/V guy then turned on the screen showing a web video of a group of Splishers and Splashers at the Summerlands Familiar Zoo playing with the keys on a keyboard. The audience giggled and awwwed throughout the whole thing. When the video ended, the audience clapped.  
"Now that we've gotten ouer daily dose of adorbs, let's get out ouer first guest. Please welcome, from the Star Fox series, Fox McCloud! Oh, Fox!" Mr. Drippy declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a cover of 'Asteroid Belt' as Fox McCloud appeared. Fox McCloud faced the audience smiling and waved at random fans. Fox then shook hands with Mr. Drippy before sitting down in the guests' chair.

"Hello there, Fox!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Hi, Mr. Drippy! How are you?" Fox McCloud greeted back.  
"Proper tidy! And you?"  
"I'm feeling all right!"  
"So, how did youer lavish career begin?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"My career started with Starfox on the Super Nintendo in 1993. It was published by Nintendo and developed by Argonaut Software. A Super FX chip was used to give the game 3D graphics, which made it a technical marvel for its time. 5 years later, I was called back for a 3D updated version called 'Starfox 64'. And from there it took off! Pun intended." Fox McCloud answered.  
"Ah, I see! So, tell us a little bit about Starfox 64, then!" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Oh, wow. Starfox 64 came out in 1998 and it was a smash hit! The 3D graphics and high-speed really put me on the spotlight." Fox McCloud answered.  
"Ah I see. So what was youer favorite game in the Starfox series?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Probably Starfox 64. It's where I met my best friend Falco! And then of course Starfox Assault, because I got to get closer to Krystal." Fox answered.  
"Ah, so how are things going with Krystal, ent it?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"It got kinda rocky for a while and it still is even though we eventually got back together. I think Krystal's afraid I'm gonna dump her again." Fox answered.  
"What was it like working for Super Smash Brothers franchise?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Yeah! Tell him, McCloud!" A voice yelled from backstage.  
The audience cheered as Falco Lombardi walked on stage and sat in the 2nd guest chair.  
"Heya, Lighter-Face! Hope ya don't mind that I invited myself here!" Falco greeted.  
"How the flippin' heck did you get past security!? Ah, well...I guess it doesn't matter." Mr. Drippy asked.  
"So anyway, tell me about Super Smash Brothers..." Mr. Drippy said.  
"Well, it was cool working with the other nintendo stars and starlets. And I liked to work with Megaman." Fox answered.  
"I liked Megaman. Cool guy. I taught him how to use my blaster and he taught me how to use Mega Buster." Falco said proudly.  
"So, any big projects on the way, guys?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"It's a secret." Falco said.  
"Sssssshhhhhhh. Shut up!" Fox chastised.  
"Thank ye fer coming!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thanks for having us!" Falco said.  
"Yes, thank you!" Fox said.  
Fox and Falco shook Mr. Drippy's hand one last time.  
"That was Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, everybody! When we come back we'll have Luigi and the King of All Cosmos!" Mr. Drippy declared.

Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Runway Sandwiches. Home of the Foot-Long...Because no one else would give it a home!

"Welcome back to the Totally Tidy Show! Here to count down ouer top 10 list of things that sound cooler when said by the King of All Cosmos...It's the King of All Cosmos!" Mr. Drippy said.

The King of All Cosmos was so big he had to awkwardly shift his position on the stage. The audience clapped and cheered.

"Number ten on the list!" Mr. Drippy prompted.

"Attention shoppers. We are having a sale on Crunchy Carrots!"

"Number nine!"

"Today's forecast is mild, and partly cloudy."

"Number eight!"

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?"

"Number seven!"

"Tonight's special is Lobster stuffed with Tacos."

"Number six!"

"To the owner of the silver Fjord Excavate, your vehicle is being towed."

"Number five!"

"Oh no she Di-int!"

"Number four!"

"Will the Real Slim Shady please stand up?"

"Number three!"

"Draw us like one of your French girls, Jack!"

"Number two!"

"Pac Man has added you as a friend of Facebook!"

"And the number one thing on the list!"

"Fasten your seatbelts, because we're about to open a can of whoopass!"

The audience clapped and laughed.  
"Tidy! Thank you, Kingy!"  
"We preferred to be called 'Your Highness'!" King of all Cosmos said indignantly.  
"Thank you, youer highness! That was the King of All Cosmos, everybody! When we come back, I'm gonna race Luigi! Stick around!"

Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Chinchilla Babanas! You'll go Babanas for our Babana Splits!

After the Commercial Break, the camera focused on Luigi and Mr. Drippy on a race track. 2 Carts were parked behind them.

"Hello, and welcome back to the Totally Tidy Show! This interview is takin' place at the Luigi Circuit, and tonight's guest is none other than Luigi!" Mr. Drippy announced.

"Hello, Mr.-a Drippy! Thank you for-a having me!" Luigi greeted.  
"Thanks for comin' mun! So, you started 28 years ago alongside youer brother, right?" Mr. Drippy answered.  
"Yeah! Since-a nineteen eighty-a six! Our career started-a as a pet-project-a. I would-a just be a stand-in-a for Mario if-a he failed-a to complete a level. And then everything-a went up from-a there." Luigi answered.

"And then you played golf, tennis and had parties?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"I see-a what you did-a there!" Luigi answered.  
"And what about youer spin-off games?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Oh, funny-a story you-a mentioned that. Nintendo came-a to me and-a hired me to star in a game called-a Luigi's-a Mansion. Development-a started on-a the Nintendo-a 64 in 2000 but the project-a was delayed to be upgraded to-a the Gamecube, and I-a was unemployed in-a between that time. But I had-a SO-A much fun starring in that-a spin off! Then, eleven-a years later, Nintendo called-a me up to star in a sequel, and I was-a thrilled!"

"I see..."

"Luigi's-a Mansion-a was originally going to-a have a 24-hour time-a limit. The idea was-a scrapped later on-a though. And if you-a try to confront King-a Boo prematurely, you'll see a Star-a Wars-a reference!" Luigi chimed in.

"Tell me about Luigi's Mansion, Dark Moon." Drippy urged.

"Well, Luigi's-a Mansion-a Dark-a Moon, or Luigi's Mansion-a 2 as it's called in-a Europe, was scheduled to release-a in October 2012, but was-a postponed-a to the following-a spring-a so Nintendo could-a resolve Frame-a Rate-a issues. There are-a several-a references to-a cheesy horror films-a like-a Polterguist, Franken-astein, and-a the Shining throughout the game-a."

"This is more of a personal question. Do you ever get envious of youer Big Brother?" Drippy asked.  
"Well...I do feel-a left out a lot. And-a it gets-a frustrating, but we make-a the perfect team when-a we work together! I wouldn't-a trade places with-a my brother for all the coins in the world!" Luigi answered.

"Ah! I just have one last question..." Drippy said.  
"Yeah? And what's-a that?" Luigi asked with a smirk.  
"Are ye flippin' ready to race, mun?" Drippy asked with a wink.  
"I was-a born-a ready!" Luigi answered with a cocky smile.

Drippy and Luigi revved up their engines and took off at top speed. Drippy was ahead of Luigi. Drippy drove into a banana peel power up and dropped a peel behind him. Luigi steered out of the way and continued on. Luigi picked up a power-up, but rather than using it straight-away, he trailed behind Mr. Drippy and bided his time. By the time they were racing the Final Lap, Luigi and Mr. Drippy were neck-and-neck.

"I got ye beat, ent it, mun!" Drippy taunted.  
"Not-a for long!" Luigi said. 

Luigi deliberately slowed down to give Drippy a small heads-up, then fired a blue koopa shell. The shell wrecked Drippy's Kart and covered Drippy in a layer of soot. Luigi sped past the finish line waving his arms and laughing in triumph. Luigi and Mr. Drippy stepped out of their karts and shook hands.

"Thanks for comin' on, mun!" Drippy said.  
"Thank you for-a having-a me!" Luigi said.

"THAT'S BLOOMIN' IT FOR TONIGHT! TUNE IN TOMORROW NIGHT FOR MORE FUN!" Drippy yelled out.


	8. Pac Man, Dante and Sora

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Pac Man! Dante! And Sora! And now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'SSSSSSSSSSSSSS Drippy!"

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Drippy hopped up to his chair.

"Ta, everyone! We're gonna have a flippin' fun show tonight, ent it! Pac-Man will be here with us."  
The audience clapped and cheered.  
"Dante from Devil May Cry will be here with us tonight, too!"  
The females in the audience clapped and cheered especially loud.  
"Ooh, yeah! That Dante is a real looker, ent he?" Drippy said teasingly, winking at the audience. "But first, let's play..."

An LED sign with the words 'Does this impress Marcassin?' lit up on the stage as the audience shouted along "DOES! THIS! IMPRESS! MARCASSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!?"  
Marcassin was seated at a Podium with a control panel as Drippy hopped on stage. "Thanks fer comin' on the show, Marcy-boy!" Drippy greeted.  
"Thanks for having me!" Marcassin replied.  
"Anyway, contestants will show Marcy just what they can do. If Marcassin is impressed, he will press the green button, if not so much, Marcassin will press the red button. If you can impress Marcassin, you'll win a bloomin' tidy prize. Ready?" Drippy explained.  
"I guess so..." Marcassin answered shyly.  
"Let's flippin' get started!" Drippy cheered.

"Let's get out ouer first contestant! This lovely couple came here all the way from Yule to share with us their musical talent. Let's give them a proper tidy Teeheeti welcome!"

The audience clapped as a 23-year old man and woman pair walked on stage and waved "Hello" to the crowd.  
"Ta, friends! What are youer names?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"My name is Ilya, and this is my wife Mariya." The man greeted.  
"My husband is being the Ocarina player, and I am being the vocalist." Mariya explained.  
"Tidy! We can't flippin' wait to hear it, mun! Wing it!" Mr. Drippy said.

The spotlight shone on Mariya and Ilya as Ilya played his ocarina and Mariya sang.

_"Through the Night_

_To the Day._

_When everything is gone, c__arry the soul away from the dryness_

_In the sun we see_

_Fighting over lives_

_All our dreams and wishes we send home for safekeeping_

_Fighting for what's right..._

Ilya played the Ocarina Harmoniously as Mariya continued to sing.

_Calling to the Night_

_To dream again in the light._

_Waiting for a storm to rise_

_Feel the isolation fleeting._

_Calling to the night._

_To be or not to be fighting fear._

_Living without you leaving us all behind._

_Calling to the night._

_Calling to the night._

_But the heart will remain as a silhoute of time.  
_

_Hear the ringing echoes in this fleeting horizon._

_Calling to the night."_

Mariya and Ilya received a standing ovation from Mr. Drippy and the crowd. Prince Marcassin even clapped.  
"Wonderful! You could give that Esther dab some competition, ent it. Marcassin, what do you say?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Beautiful! The way you two perform together is just wonderful!" Marcassin said, and with that he pushed the green switch.  
"Congratulations, you lot! You win a year's supply of Black Truffles! Mariya and Ilya, everybody!" Mr. Drippy praised.  
The audience clapped and cheered as the couple from Yule walked off stage.  
"Let's welcome ouer next contestant...Tacky!"  
The audience clapped as a Fairy walked up with a wooden crate full of dumpty eggs on stage.  
"Ta, my Fairy friend! So tell us: What are you going to do for us tonight?" Drippy asked.  
"Thank you, Drippy! My name is Tacky, and I'm going to be stuffing 20 Dumpty Eggs in my mouth!" Tacky replied.

With that, Tacky shoved the first Dumpty Egg in his mouth. "One!" Then another. "Two!" Then yet another. "Three!"

Some time later...

"I-ee! (Sixteen!) E-e-ee! (Seventeen!) Ei-ee! (Eighteen!) Ai-ee! (Nineteen!) Eh-ee! (Twenty!)"

By the time Tacky finished his stupid stunt, his mouth had expanded almost beyond limit and was bursting at the seams with eggs. Many people in the audience were smirking and giggling, some had freaked out looks on their faces. Mr. Drippy and Marcassin both had a look on their faces as if to say "Are you serious?"  
"Oookaaayyy then, Marcy boy?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
Marcassin shook his head and pressed the red button. Tacky slumped off the stage in disappointment.  
"Boy, that was a flippin' embarassment, ent it. Let's get ouer next contestant out here...Please welcome Salem!" Mr. Drippy declared.

The audience clapped and cheered as a Grimalkin man with black fur walked on stage wheeling something covered with a small cloth.  
"Ta, Salem!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Hello, Mr. Drippy!" Salem greeted.  
"So, what is it YOU'ER going to do?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
Salem removed the cloth cover, revealing a circular mini-platform that spun in both directions. On this platform were 6 paper cups distributed evenly and glued in place.  
"I'm going to blow your minds. Under five of these cups, there's a Caramel candy, but under the last one, there's a knife. I'm going to give this game a whirl and hope I get lucky!" Salem explained.

"Hey, I'm the funnyman, here. Anywho, let's wish Mr. Daredevil here some luck!" Mr. Drippy cheered.

The audience cheered for Salem as the Grimalkin spun the table and carefully positioned his paw over the cup that stopped in front of him. The Grimalkin than brought his paw down, crushing the paper cup and revealing a Caramel Candy. For the second time the Grimalkin spun the table and brought his paw down on a paper cup, which turned out to be yet another Caramel Candy. Then Salem spun the plate a third time...stood still a moment, as if in concentration. After a few moments, Salem slapped his paw down on the cup, and screeched in pain.

The Grimalkin brought his paw up, and sure enough, the knife was lodged in his palm. Lots of audience members gasped. Salem smirked and then plucked the 'Knife' from his paw, which turned out to be a prop knife for stunts.  
"Fooled ya! You should see the looks on your faces right now!" Salem taunted.  
"Whoah! I-I can't believe it! Marcassin, how did you like that?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Let's make a deal! I'll flip the green switch if you tell me how you did that!" Marcassin proposed.  
"Sorry, I can't do that." Salem answered.  
"Oh, I see...Well, how about I flip the green switch anyway?" And with that, Marcassin flipped the green 'I'm Impressed!' switch.  
"Congratulations, kitty! Youer prize is a Tamaya all-Terrain Sporting bike, complete with helmet, water bottle, the works!" Mr. Drippy said.  
A stagehand walked up pushing the bike and all the accessories in the basket on the stage.

"Thank you, Mr. Drippy, I apurreciate it!" Salem said.

"Give it up one more time, for ouer daredevil, everybody!" Mr. Drippy cheered.  
The audience clapped and cheered as the Grimalkin walked his prize off the stage.

"I'm afraid that's all the contestants we could squeeze in tonight. We'll be right back, Pac Man and Dante will be with us! Stick around, folks!" Mr. Drippy said.

_Tonight's episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Virility! Obesity, stupidity...drink Virility!_

Mr. Drippy was holding a copy of Super Smash Bros. 4 on his desk.  
"My first guest is a gristled veteran of the gaming industry...He pushed the gaming world to what it is now, he's starring in the newest Super Smash Brothers game, and he's here to talk about it. Please welcome the legendary Pac-Man. Oh, Pac-Man!" Mr. Drippy declared.

The audience clapped and cheered as Pac-Man walked on stage, waving to the crowd and shaking hands with Mr. Drippy. Pac Man then sat in the guest chair and took a sip of water.  
"Ta, Pac-Man!"  
"Hello, Mr. Drippy."  
"How are ye tonight?"  
"Just fine, and you?"  
"Flippin' Peachy!"  
"So, tell us. Where did it all begin?" Drippy asked.  
"Oh, um, I had humble beginnings in 1980. And from there it just took off." Pac-Man said.  
The audience clapped and cheered.  
"Oh, so tell me about Ms. Pac Man?" Drippy asked.  
"Our...Our relationship has been off and on for a long time. It's complicated, sometimes we're seeing each other, sometimes other people." Pac Man answered awkwardly.  
"And as for Super Smash Brothers 4, tell us about that." Drippy prompted.  
"Well, that's actually because Namco-Bandai is co-developing the game instead of HAL Laboratories this time around so I got the spot as a goodwill gesture between the two game giants. Well, that, and they needed a stand-in for Solid Snake, because he was on vacation at the time."

"Did you bring a clip?" Drippy asked.  
"Did I!? Roll the clip, boys!" Pac Man answered proudly.

The A.V team rolled a short video clip of Pac Man duking it out in Super Smash Brothers 4's character reveal trailer. Near the end the audience clapped as they saw Pac Man's final smash. When the clip ended, the round, yellow oaf received a standing ovation.

"Oh, so what's the highest possible score to get in a single game of Pac-Man?" Drippy asked.  
"About 3,333,360 points." Pac Man answered.  
"And how did you get the name 'Pac Man'?" Drippy asked.  
"My name is a japanese pun on the word "Pakku" which means "to eat"." Pac Man answered.  
"I understand youer a pop artist, ent it?" Drippy asked.  
"Yes, my previous games are on display at the Smithsonian and the New York Museum of Art." Pac Man said proudly.  
"One last, question, can you tell me how to beat the final boss of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventure?" Drippy asked.  
"Sorry, Drippy, I can't answer THAT one. You're on your own!" Pac Man teased.  
"Aw, drat. Well, thanks for coming on the show!" Drippy said, shaking hands one last time.  
"Thanks for having me, Mr. Drippy." Pac Man said.

"Before you go, I have a parting gift!" Drippy said.

With that, a stage hand walked up carrying a fruit basket. He gave the basket to Pac Man, who stared at it hungrily.

"That's Pac Man, everybody! When we come back, Dante will be with us! Stay with us!" Drippy cheered.

The audience clapped and cheered as Pac Man walked off stage with his gift.

_Tonight's episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you by McJiggy's. Mcjiggy's, approved by King Jingaling himself._

Mr. Drippy sat proudly in his seat. "My final guest is the star of the critically acclaimed 'Devil May Cry' franchise and he's here to talk about the perks of being a demon hunting ladies man. Please welcome Dante!"

The women in the audience cheered especially hard as Dante walked on stage blowing kisses to them. Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four performed a cover of 'Pillow Talk' as Dante shook hands with Mr. Drippy before having a seat in the guest's chair.  
"Top of the evening, Dante!" Drippy greeted.  
"Hey, Drippy." Dante greeted back.  
"How are ye tonight?" Drippy asked.  
Dante shrugged and said "Can't complain, I suppose."  
"So, how long have ye been a ladies man, ent it?" Drippy asked.  
"Since Devil May Cry in 2001." Dante answered proudly.  
"2001! That's a proper impressive record, ent it!" Drippy praised. The audience clapped in agreement.  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Dante said.  
"How many gals have ye been with, ent it?" Drippy asked.  
"Too many to keep track of. Mary, Trish, Gloria, Kyrie, the list just keeps going on..." Dante said.

"Anything interesting you want to tell us?" Drippy asked.  
"Did you know that Devil May Cry was originally proposed to be the 4th installment of the Resident Evil series?" Dante said.  
"I did not know that." Drippy said.  
"Yes, but Capcom thought the plot and concept strayed too far from the original survival horror concept of Resident Evil. Now let us never speak of this again." Dante answered.  
"So what have you been doing lately eh?" Drippy asked.  
"The usual. Hunting demons, drinking booze, gettin' some." Dante answered.  
"So, Dante, would you mind puttin' on this blindfold, we have a surprise for ye. And no peekin'!" Drippy said, handing Dante the piece of fabric.  
"Sure thing." Dante replied, tying the blindfold around his face.  
The audience cheered as a stagehand lead the blindfolded DmC Dante on stage and into the chair positioned parallel to original Dante.  
"3...2...and 1...Take 'em off, boys!" Drippy said.  
Classic and DmC Dante took off their blindfolds, and the first thing they saw was each other. Dante and Dante jumped back in their seats, then stared at each other threateningly.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?" Yelled Dante and Dante.  
"What're YOU doing here!?" DmC Dante yelled.  
"I could say the same to YOU, you fame-stealing asshole!" Classic Dante yelled.  
"Alright! That's it!" DmC Dante said, getting out of his seat and pulling his fists up. Dante and Dante fought so hard they formed a mini-cloud of dust, feet and fists. Mr. Drippy's eyes expanded as the cloud traveled in his direction.  
"Whoah boys! Take it easy now-AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
As soon as Drippy was dragged in the cameraman cut away to a PLEASE STAND BY screencap. The screencap showed a director in a straightjacket yelling a screen of obscenities. About five minutes later, Drippy, Dante and Dante were seated again and all three of them were covered in band-aids, gauze bandages and they all had black eyes.  
"I'm sorry, mun...I didn't mean anything in that, it was just a joke. I had no idea..." Drippy apologized.  
"We're the ones who should be sorry, Mr. Drippy. We overreacted." DmC Dante apologized back.  
"Yeah...I guess I shouldn't have picked a fight." Classic Dante said.  
"Well, spilled milk, right, boys?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"I suppose so..." DmC Dante mumbled.  
"And DmC Dante, mind telling us a little bit about this Kat you've been hanging out with, ent it?" Drippy asked.  
"Sure, and the only reason I'm saying this is because she ain't here tonight. Let me say Kat is a witch on the street, but a demon in bed!" DmC Dante said with a smirk.  
The audience hooted and hollered.  
"Tidy. Well thanks for being such tidy sports, boys." Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thank you for having us." Classic Dante said.  
"Ditto." DmC Dante chimed in.  
"Dante and Dante, everybody! When we get back, Sora will be with us!" Drippy said.  
Mr. Drippy shook hands with Dante and Dante before they walked offstage.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Fink Industries's Shock Jockey! It'll put a shock to your system!_

Mr. Drippy was holding a copy of Kingdom Hearts 3 at his desk.  
"My final guest tonight is the star of the famous 'Kingdom Hearts' series. Please help me give a tidy welcome to the famous Sora!" Mr. Drippy declared.  
Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played an instrumental cover of Simple and Clean as Sora walked on stage. Sora shook hands with Mr. Drippy, and then sat in the guest seat.

"Hey, there, Sora!" Drippy declared.  
"Yo!" Sora greeted.  
"How are ye?" Drippy asked.  
"Just Dandy." Sora said.  
"Space Dandy!" Drippy teased.  
"Good one!"  
"Now then, how long have you been an RPG hero?" Drippy asked.  
"For about 12 years." Sora answered.  
"Wow! Well I gotta say, I played Kingdom Hearts 3 and I loved every little bit of it, ent it!" Drippy praised.  
"Why, thank you!" Sora replied.  
"So, what was youer favorite Kingdom Hearts game you ever starred in?" Drippy asked.  
"Oooo that's a tough one, but I'm gonna have to say Kingdom Hearts 2." Sora answered.  
"Ah, I see. Now which theme song do you think was better? Simple and Clean or Sanctuary?" Drippy asked.  
"Probably Simple and Clean." Sora said.  
"Anything interesting you wanna tell us about the Kingdom Hearts series? Like how it all started?" Drippy asked.  
"Kingdom Hearts came to be after a Square Enix executive and a Disney executive wound up sharing an office elevator." Sora said.  
"Small world..."  
"Yeah, I know!"  
"I see you brought your Keyblade." Drippy said.  
"Yeah, it's awesome!" Sora said.  
Sora stood up and waved his Keyblade around for everyone to see.  
"So, one last question...What've you been doing in youer spare time?" Drippy asked.  
"I've been spending quality time with Kairi, and training with Donald and Goofy." Sora answered.  
"Aah I see. Well, thanks for coming on the show tonight, Sora!" Drippy said.  
"Thank you for having me, Mr. Drippy." Sora answered.

"That's it for tonight, everybody~ See you tomorrow!" Drippy announced.

End of Episode.


	9. Sly Cooper, Rayman, Esther

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Sly Cooper! Rayman! And Esther! And now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'SSSSSSSSSSSSSS Drippy!"

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Drippy hopped up to his chair.  
"Boy we're gonna have a flippin' tidy show, ent it!" Drippy said. "Sly Cooper will be here tonight! Rayman will be here as well. And then Esther will be here. But first, mind if I tell a few jokes? Apparently Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles received 19% approval rating. Just goes to show you can teach an old dog new tricks, but you can't teach Michael Bay to direct. And apparently the most expensive high-end restaurant in Hamelin is getting a lot of flack for getting a C Average grade from the department of Health and Hygeine. And Patrons are rather upset about it. The rats have to make reservations months in advance. Now, I wish to be serious for a minute. I'm devastated about the suicide of Robin Williams. If I may, I want to say a few words. Williams showed me and others how to be happy and how to make others smile and laugh. He was a wonderful man and he will surely be missed."  
The audience clapped in agreement.

"Anywhoozits, let's get out ouer first guest, who will hopefully STEAL youer attention. Please welcome Sly Cooper!" Mr. Drippy said.  
The audience clapped and cheered for everyone's favorite Raccoon Thief. Sly Cooper waved to the audience as he walked on stage. Sly Cooper shook hands with Mr. Drippy and then sat down in the guests chair.

"Good evening, Sly!" Drippy greeted.  
"Hey there, Mr. Drippy!" Sly greeted back.  
"How have ye been?" Drippy asked.  
"Good. Good. And you?" Sly asked.  
"Just Tidy, mun!" Drippy replied.  
"So what have ye been up to?" Drippy asked.  
"I'm working on a fifth installment in the series, but I can't go into details, but it starts out with me in Ancient Egypt." Sly answered.  
"Ah, Tidy!" Drippy answered. "Now then, did you enjoy starring in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale?"  
"Absolutely! I liked working with Kratos, and I got along well with Ratchet." Sly said.  
"What have you and youer pals been during in the meantime?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Well, my buddy Murray is back into Pro-Wrestling, Bentley is doing more of his computer stuff, Dmitri has a reality TV Show about Scuba Diving now, and Carmelita...Well...Carmelita went back to her police work. But I think she misses me more than anyone." Sly answered sadly.  
"Aaaah I see." Drippy said, feeling the awkward silence.  
"Oh, is that youer cane? I've never seen it in person." Drippy said.  
"Yes it is." Sly answered.  
"Can I...Can I hold it?" Drippy asked.  
"Well, I guess so..." Sly answered.  
With that, Sly lent his cane to Drippy, who 'ooooooed' and 'aaaaaahhhhhed' as he shifted it around in his hands and rubbed one hand over the hook.  
"That's a real beaut, ent it. You must've stolen a proper large amount of loot with this." Drippy praised.  
"More than you can imagine. That cane has been my best friend since 2002." Sly answered.

"Tidy! Well thank you for comin' on the show, mun!" Drippy said.  
"Thank you for having me." Sly replied.

"That's it for tonight, everybody~ See you tomorrow!" Drippy announced.  
Mr. Drippy and Sly Cooper shook hands one last time for the night.  
"That was Sly Cooper, everybody! Stay tuned for more antics!" Drippy said.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Grunty Industries: Bears are allowed, but not welcome._

"Welcome back to the show, everybody! My next guest made it surprisingly far for not having an limbs...Please welcome everyone's favorite Rabbit hunter...RAYMAN!"

The audience clapped for Rayman as Rayman walked on stage. Rayman shook hands with Mr. Drippy and then sat down in the guest's chair.  
"Hello, Rayman. How are ye this evening?" Mr. Drippy asked."  
"I'm pretty good. And you?" Rayman answered.  
"Can't complain." Drippy answered.  
"Anyways, what is youer favorite game you ever starred in?" Drippy asked.  
"Probably Rayman 2: The Great Escape." Rayman answered.  
"What have you been working on lately?" Mr. Drippy asked.

"Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends." Rayman answered proudly.  
"How has Murphy been feeling?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Oh, you know...He's been his usual lazy, hungry self." Rayman said with a chuckle.  
"Ah, I see. Now then, one last question: Why don't you have any limbs?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Uuuuhhhh, I...I never ate my vegetables." Rayman said.  
"I see...Well thanks for comin' on the show mun!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thanks for having me, Mr. Drippy!" Rayman said.  
Rayman and Drippy shook hands one last time.  
"That was Rayman, everybody! Stick around, because we have more to come!" Mr. Drippy declared.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Malo Mart. Buy it now, if you're smart. Buy it now at Malo Mart!_

"Welcome back, everybody! My last guest for tonight is the talented Musician and Familiar breeder Esther! Come on out, me girl!" Mr. Drippy called out.  
Esther waved to the audience as they clapped and cheered for her. Esther and Mr. Drippy stood up and hugged each other before sitting back down to talk.

"Hello, Esther! It's been too flippin' long! How are ye?" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"I'm wonderful. And you?" Esther greeted back.  
"Just tidy!" Drippy said.  
"So, what have ye been up to, what with the world being saved and all?" Drippy asked.  
"Well, I followed my dream to become a famous Familiar Breeder, and in my spare time I help my father with his Babana Stand." Esther answered.  
"That-a girl!" Drippy praised.  
"So how has Gogo been doing?" Drippy asked thoughtfully.  
"Splendidly! Gogo! Come on out, boy!" Esther said.  
Esther's Electrongo happily hopped out of Esther's chest and jumped up and down squacking.  
"So, Gogo, how've ye ben doing lately?" Drippy asked.  
Gogo lifted his baton in the air and did a pirouette twirl. Drippy smiled.  
"How often do you make music nowadays?" Drippy asked.  
"I only sing now for the people that really mean something to me. It's a special talent, so I reserve it for special people." Esther answered.  
"Rumor on the street is somebody saw you performing with Swaine." Drippy teased.  
Esther proceeded to whack Drippy upside his head with her harp. Gogo then froze Drippy in place with his Ice Breath. A few minutes later, Drippy thawed out.  
"Sorry about that, Esther. Anyway, thanks for coming on and for being a tidy sport!" Drippy said.  
"Thank you for having me and I forgive you, Drippy." Esther replied.  
"That's it for tonight, everybody! Come back tomorrow!" Drippy said.

End of Episode.


	10. Ico, Shulk, and Simon Belmont

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Simon Belmont! Ico! And Shulk! And now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'SSSSSSSSSSSSSS Drippy!"

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Drippy hopped up to his chair.  
"Boy we're gonna have a flippin' tidy show, ent it!" Drippy said. "Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles will be here with us tonight." The audience clapped and cheered.  
"Ico will also be here! Oh and the legendary Simon Belmont will be here with us tonight too!" Mr. Drippy said. "Let's get our first out here. Please help me welcome the legendary Playstation 2 icon Ico. Oh, Ico!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played an instrumental cover of 'You Were There' as Ico appeared on stage. The audience clapped and cheered as Ico shook hands with Mr. Drippy and then sat down in the guest's chair.  
"Hey, there, Ico!" Drippy said.  
"Hi there, Mr. Drippy." Ico said.  
"How are ye, tonight?" Drippy asked.  
"Good. And you?" Ico asked  
"Just fine, thank you!" Drippy replied.  
"Now then. How long has it been since you escaped the castle with that Yorda dab?" Drippy asked.  
"13 years ago. Can you believe it? Because I barely can." Ico said.  
The audience clapped in agreement.  
"So then...What was it like to remake the game in HD?" Drippy asked.  
"I was so excited to star in the game a second time, but I thought it wasn't fair to people who never played the original to add extra challenges." Ico answered honestly.  
"The Playstation 2 version of Ico is one of the rarest games ever." Drippy chimed in.  
"That is correct, sadly." Ico said with a heavy sigh.  
"Say, is it even possible to complete Ico HD in under 2 flippin' hours?" Drippy asked.  
"It is...But it's soooo difficult I don't even think it's worth the trouble. Playing Co-Op mode with a friend who knows their way around will make things so much easier for you, though. Personally, I don't think that makes it easy enough to make it worth it." Ico answered.

"One last question. Do you feel like playing a game of Ring Toss later?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Sure!" Ico said.  
"Stay Tuned everybody! When we come back, Ico and I are gonna putz around ent it!" Mr. Drippy declared.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Kamiki Village! Now Orochi-Free for almost a year!_

When the commercial break ended, Mr. Drippy and Ico stood facing each other a foot or so apart. Mr. Drippy had a Viking Helmet with horns on. Both Ico and Mr. Drippy held dozens of bold, brightly colored little hoops in their hands.  
"Welcome back, everybody! Ico and I are gonna play a little game of Ring Toss. Whoever can get the most hoops on the other lad's horns wins. I just need a little beat to motivate me!" Mr. Drippy said, gesturing towards Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four.  
Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four performed an upbeat tune as Mr. Drippy threw the first hoop and missed.  
Ico threw his hoop and missed.  
Mr. Drippy threw again, and successfully hit the target.  
Ico threw another hoop, and landed a hoop on Drippy's Viking helmet.  
Mr. Drippy threw and got another on Ico's horn.  
Ico threw again but missed.  
Mr. Drippy threw again but missed.  
Some time later, Mr. Drippy threw his last hoop, and it landed on Ico's horn.  
Ico then threw his last hoop, and it landed on the horn on Drippy's Viking helmet. Mr. Drippy and Ico counted their tallies. Ico managed to throw 7 hoops on Drippy's helmet, while Drippy threw 9 hoops onto Ico's horns.  
"Well, it looks like I win. Thank you for playing and being such a tidy sport!" Mr. Drippy said, shaking the boy's hand.  
"Thank you for having me, Mr. Drippy! That was more fun than I thought it would be." Ico said, shaking back.

"That's Ico, everybody! When we come back, Shulk will be with us! Don't touch that dial. What's a dial?" Mr. Drippy yelled.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy brought to you in part by Maxim brand Tomatoes. They don't taste Steroid Free, but they are!_

"Welcome back, everybody! My next guest is the star of the highly acclaimed RPG Xenoblade Chronicles and he's here to talk to us about Super Smash Brothers 4. Please give a flippin' warm welcome to none other than...SHULK!" Drippy declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a cover of 'You Will Know Our Names'. As Shulk walked on stage the audience and clapped and cheered excitedly. Shulk smiled and waved at the crowd. Mr. Drippy excitedly shook hands with Shulk before Shulk reclined in the guest seat.

"Hello, Shulk! And let me just say: Congratulations on youer new big gig!" Mr. Drippy praised.  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Drippy! I'm honored!" Shulk replied timidly.  
"So, what was the whole experience with Xenoblade Chronicles like?" Drippy asked.  
"Oh, it was wonderful! I loved the environments and areas I got the privilege to explore. The music is phenomenal, and probably the best music I've heard for a video game since...well...ever! The graphics are of inferior quality, but that makes it reminiscent of the Playstation 2 era." Shulk said with a happy sigh.  
"What was youer favorite environment to explore?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Oh, that's a tough one...But I'm gonna have to go with Eryth Sea." Shulk answered.  
"And youer favorite song?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"That would probably be Mechanical Rythym." Shulk said.  
"Well, that was predictable!" Jazzy taunted.  
"Shut up, Jazzy! I'm the flippin' host here! Shulk, I'm sorry about that. I really am." Mr. Drippy said.  
"It's alright. I understand. I'm no crybaby!" Shulk said in a dignified manner.  
"Now, then. Tell me about Super Smash Brothers 4." Mr. Drippy said.  
"Oh, um, let's see. I was eating a delicious lunch that Fiora made for me when a Nintendo agent approached me and said that I was hand-picked for a role in the next Super Smash Brothers game! I was thrilled, and Reyn and Fiora were trilled for me. I got to meet Mario. I shook his hand and talked to him. I got to meet Link, Donkey Kong, Megaman, and Samus. Donkey Kong is very down-to-earth for a gorilla, and Samus is surprisingly friendly off-camera for a bounty hunter. I don't know what to say about Kirby or Pikachu because I couldn't understand either of them." Shulk answered.  
"Now then, how have things been going with that Fiora lately?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Things couldn't be going better. I think ever since she got her original body back, her cooking has actually gotten better. In fact, she's in the process of opening up her own restaurant!" Shulk said.  
The audience clapped.  
"Good for her! And...uhhhh...and...what about Melia?" Mr. Drippy said awkwardly.  
"Melia was in a rough spot a while back, but she's come to terms and gotten better. In fact, just a week or so ago, I saw her with Dunban!" Shulk answered.  
"What was THAT!?" A voice called from backstage.  
The audience cheered as Dunban walked on stage.  
"You were saying?" Dunban said.  
"N-Nothing Dunban! What are you doing here, anyway?" Shulk stammered.  
"I came with Riki." Dunban answered.  
On cue, Riki the Heropon bounced onto the stage.  
"Thank you for invite, fairy! Heropon sooooooooooooo happy to be here!" Riki declared.  
"Oh, Shulk. I just wanted you to know Fiora just called. She found out the reason why she's been throwing up in the morning. Congratulations!" Drippy declared.

Shulk was still and quiet for a few minutes. Dunban and Riki gasped as Shulk fainted on stage.  
"Shulk!" Dunban shouted.  
"Speak to me! Speak to Heropon!" Riki begged.  
"Hey Shulk, I was only kidding!" Drippy said.  
"**WHAT!?**" Dunban and Riki yelled at the same time, staring burning daggers into the tiny Fairy.  
"Quick! Cut away! This could get ugly!" Drippy warned.

The show cut away due to "Technical Difficulties". The 'Please Stand By' screen depicted a meteor about to crash into the TV studio. Some time later, an unconscious Shulk was being carried off stage on a stretcher by paramedics and Drippy was covered in bumps and bruises.  
"I'm sorry, lads. I just thought messin' with Shulk would be funny. You didn't have to lose it on me, though." Drippy apologized.  
"You got off easy. Just be glad Fiora isn't here." Dunban spat.

"Dundun right! Dundun right! Shulk's really hurt!" Riki chimed in.

"Anyway, thanks for comin' on the show." Mr. Drippy said.  
"**CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!**" Could be heard in the background, along with a loud "BZZZZTTTTTT!" from a Defibrillator.  
"Let's go. We better check on Shulk." Dunban said.  
Dunban indignantly stomped off the stage. Riki followed suit with a "Humph!".

"Right...When we come back, Simon Belmont will be with us!" Mr. Drippy said.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Higsby's Chip Shop. Not responsible for deleted Net-Navis._

"Welcome back to the show everybody! My last guest for the night is the original hero of the legendary Castlevania series. Please help me welcome Simon Belmont! Oh, Simon!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four performed "Vampire Killer" as Simon Belmont walked on stage. Simon shook hands with Mr. Drippy before settling in the guest chair.  
"Good evening, Mr. Belmont!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Hello, Mr. Drippy." Simon Greeted.  
"How are you?" Drippy asked.  
"I am good." Simon answered.  
"So, when did the Castlevania series get it's start?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"In 1986." Answered Simon.  
"Wow, so the Belmont family has been in business a long time!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Yes it has. So long as Evil lurks, the Belmont clan's work is never done!" Simon said proudly.  
"I see. So what is youer favorite weapon?" Drippy asked.  
"The boomerang, hands down!" Simon declared.  
"Show us a few of youer subweapons in action, why don't ye?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
A stagehand then placed a training dummy on the stage. Simon stood up and got his whip ready.  
"Prepare to be blown away, everybody!" Simon bragged.  
Simon started out with a bottle of holy water, then used a Boomerang, then jumped backwards and threw a knife at the dummy like a dart, then threw an axe which landed on the dummy's head. Finally, with several elegant, well placed strikes of his whip, Simon Belmont literally ripped the Training Dummy apart. The audience roared in delight.

"Wow. That was flippin' amazing! Thanks for coming on the show!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thank you for having me, Mr. Drippy." Simon said.

"That's it for tonight, everybody! Come back tomorrow!" Drippy said.

End of Episode.


	11. Kratos, Samus and Donkey Kong

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Kratos, Samus, and Donkey Kong! And now...Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee's DRIPPY!"

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a cover of Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy walked on stage, waving "Hi" to the audience. Mr. Drippy blew kisses to the audience before settling down in his seat.  
"Boy we're gonna have a wild show tonight! Kratos is gonna be here!" Drippy started.  
The audience clapped and cheered wildly.  
"Yeah, I knew you'd be excited about that! Samus is gonna be here too. And guess what? Donkey Kong is gonna be here too!" Drippy finished.

"Let's get ouer first guest for the night out here. My first guest is the star of the legendary God of War series, and he's here to tell us a little bit about himself. Please give a proper tidy welcome to...KRATOS!"

The audience wildly clapped and cheered for Kratos as the Hero of mortals walked on stage. Kratos shook hands with Mr. Drippy before sitting down in the guest's seat.  
"Hello, Kratos!" Drippy said.  
"Hello, Drippy." Kratos said.  
"Are you feelin' fine, Kratos?" Drippy asked.  
"Fine enough. And you?" Kratos replied.  
"Can't complain." Drippy answered.  
"So...How long 'ave ye been fighting to the death?" Drippy asked.  
"Oh, about 12 years." Kratos answered.  
"Fascinating. So tell me about yourself personally." Mr. Drippy said.  
"Well, I was born in a log cabin in the woods. When I was five, I wanted a pony. Never did get the pony...Anyway, I hate Asparagus, I like to sleep in the buff, and I have a secret soft spot for Owls." Kratos answered.  
"Wow! That's amazing!" Mr. Drippy gasped.  
"I guess it is..." Kratos murmured.  
"Would you mind doing a little something for us?" Drippy asked.  
"What's that?" Kratos asked.  
The wall was lifted up as several stagehands pushed a cannon on the stage. Drippy then handed Kratos a motorcyclist helmet.  
"I was wondering if we could shoot ye out of this cannon, ent it." Drippy said.  
"Hmmmmm...Alright, Mr. Drippy!" Kratos replied.  
"Proper tidy! Hop to it, mun!" Drippy cheered.  
Kratos put on the helmet and hopped into the mouth of the cannon. Once Kratos was in position, a stagehand lit the fuse and ran away for cover. Drippy took cover from behind his desk. Slowly the end of the fuse crawled towards the cannon, but when the fuse lit the cannon, nothing happened. After a few seconds, still nothing.  
"What the? Kratos, get out o' there, will ye? I wanna take a peek..." Drippy said.  
Kratos reluctantly got out of the cannon to let Drippy get inside. Drippy climbed into the mouth of the cannon, then crawled deeper in to take a peek. "I dun see any problem he-"

**KA-BANG!**

Kratos jumped back with a start as Drippy was fired out of the cannon and into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The cameraman then cut away to a "Please Stand By..." screen. The screen depicted Mr. Drippy being arrested by a traffic cop for driving over the speed limit. When the camera finally cut back to the show, Drippy was covered in soot.

"Well, eh...Sorry that didn't go like we told ye it would." Drippy said to Kratos.  
"It's alright, in fact, I kind of expected it..." Kratos answered.  
"Well, I appreciate youer honesty. And I appreciate you comin' on the show, mun." Drippy said.  
"Thanks for having me, Drippy." Kratos replied.  
"That was Kratos, everybody! We have more to come! Stick around!" Drippy yelled.  
Kratos and Drippy shook hands one last time before Kratos walked off-camera.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show is brought to you in part by Zess T.'s restaurant. Zess T's: No shirt, no shoes, no contact lenses, no service._

"Welcome back to the show, everybody! My next guest for tonight is the starlet of the legendary Metroid series. Please welcome Samus Aran! Oh, Samus!" Drippy declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a cover of Brinstar Depths as Zero Suit Samus walked on stage. Samus waved to the crowd, then shook hands with Mr. Drippy before sitting down in the guests chair.  
"Ta, Samus! How are ye tonight?" Drippy greeted.  
"I'm fine, Drippy. Thank you." Samus replied.  
"So, when did youer bounty hunting career begin?" Drippy asked.  
"My career began with Metroid on the NES in 1986. Thanks for asking." Samus replied.  
"What's youer favorite Metroid series game you ever starred in?" Drippy asked.  
"Probably Metroid Prime. It was the first game to really show off my flair!" Samus replied, striking a stylish pose.  
The audience clapped.  
"Ah, so what was it like working with all the Super Smash Brothers Newcomers? How did you get along with them?" Drippy asked.  
"Megaman was a real ball of energy. He showed me how to use his Mega Buster, and I showed him how to use my Varia Suit. Shulk is quiet, but very sweet when he opens up to you. We had nice talks about scientific breakthroughs, and Villager, well, Villager doesn't talk, so it was impossible for me to connect with him." Samus answered.  
"I see. And youer...Alternate Costume has ruffled some feathers, so to speak." Drippy said.  
"Yeah, well, I can see why some people have a problem with it. It IS somewhat objectifying, but it does allow me to be flexible. I'm personally alright with it as long as I get to see Captain Falcon in a speedo!"  
The ladies in the audience proceeded to hoot and holler.  
"I see." Drippy said.  
"I also brought a Metroid along. Wanna see?"  
Samus then opened up a canister containing a live Metroid. The Metroid faced Drippy for a second, then nuzzled affectionately against the Fairy Talk Show Host.  
"He likes you!" Samus declared excitedly.  
"Aaaaaaawwww! You'er a friendly little blighter, ent ye?" Drippy said.  
"It's kinda cute...For something that looks like a Moldy Broccoli!" Jazzy teased.  
The Metroid turned to Jazzy, screeched, and then went after the band vocalist. Jazzy ran like his life literally depended on it. Samus facepalmed.  
"NO! NO! DOWN BOY! DOWN! HEEL! MAKE IT STOP!" Jazzy screamed, running back and forth on the stage.  
"Have it your way...Jubjub! Jubjub! Back in the canister!"  
Jubjub made a noise that sounded like a human's exasperated grunt and begrudgingly flew back inside his containment canister. Samus promptly sealed it shut.  
"Now what have we learned from this?" Samus teased.  
"I could have been killed, mun! Can't ye control youer pets!?..." Jazzy said with a huff.  
"Sorry about that Samus, Jazzy can be a handful. I think Jazzy might have a condition, "Clorette's" ent it?" Drippy said.  
"It's nothing. Jubjub's still only a child, so he's still got some learning to do. Thanks for having me, Drippy." Samus said.  
"Thanks for coming on the show. That's Samus Aran, everybody! When we come back, Donkey Kong will be with us! Stick around!" Mr. Drippy declared.

_Tonight's episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by the Casino Night Zone. Come spend money you don't have here!_

After the commercial break, Mr. Drippy was holding a copy of 'Donkey Kong Country Returns: Tropical Freeze' at his desk.  
"My last guest for tonight is a tried-and-true veteran of the series, and he's here to talk about his legendary career...Please welcome the One! The Only! DONKEY KONG!"  
Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a cover of 'Jungle Japes'. The audience cheered and clapped wildly as Donkey Kong came out on stage waving to the crowd. Donkey Kong shook hands rather roughly with Mr. Drippy before sitting down in the guest's seat.

"Good evening, Mr. Kong!" Drippy greeted.  
"Good evening, Drippy!" Donkey Kong greeted back.  
"So, how long have ye been brandishing the fabled D.K Necktie?" Drippy said.  
"My career as a Video Game Star began in 1981 with the 'Donkey Kong' Arcade Console!"  
"WHOA! 1981! You've been in business for a while!" Mr. Drippy in amazement.  
"So, I take it your relationship with Mario had a rocky start?" Drippy asked.  
"Yeah. Mario didn't believe in me because he felt as an Animal, I didn't belong in the video game world and thought I would fail miserably. But I proved him wrong, and since earned his respect and admiration. After that, we patched things up and went from being bitter rivals to good friends!" Donkey Kong.  
"Well, I'D say you've earned youer stripes, ent it?" Drippy praised.  
The audience clapped and cheered in agreement.  
"So, tell me about this Tropical Freeze game?" Drippy said.  
"Well, the meat of the game is that vikings invade DK Island, and create an artificial blizzard freezing over the entire island, and me, Diddy, and Dixie Kong have to drive them out. This is the first game where Dixie Kong will make a 3-D appearance. Not counting Mario Kart, of course." Donkey Kong explained.  
"Ah, thanks for telling us! Bout time Dixie got a piece of the action, ent it?" Drippy said.  
"True dat." Donkey Kong replied.  
"What was it like working with Megaman and Pac-Man in the new Super Smash Brothers game?" Drippy asked.  
"Megaman seemed okay, he strikes me off as a 'Lone-Wolf Hero' kind of guy. Pac-Man has a huge appetite, though. He literally ate everything in the break room. But we connected after I learned we share the same love of Bananas." Donkey Kong answered.  
"So, here's my last question for you. What is youer favorite game you ever starred in?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I'm going to have to say Donkey Kong 64." Donkey Kong answered.  
"I see. Well, thanks for coming on the show, Donkey Kong!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thanks for having me, Mr. Drippy!" Donkey Kong said.

"That's it for tonight, everybody! Come back tomorrow!" Drippy said.

End of Episode.


	12. Real or not Real?

"It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Sonic! And Parappa the Rapper! And now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S Drippy!"  
Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on stage.  
"Ta, everybody! We're gonna have a heck of a show tonight! Sonic the Hedgehog will be here with us!" Drippy started.  
The audience clapped for Sonic.  
"Ah, yeah! Cool guy, ent he? Conker the Squirrel will be here with us. And we'll have a special musical performance from Parappa the Rapper!"  
The audience clapped and cheered in anticipation.  
"But first, let's play..." Drippy started.  
"REAL! OR! NOT! REEEEEAAAAALLLLLLL!" The audience yelled out excitedly.  
A projector lowered down the wall from the ceiling.  
"That's right! I give ye a description of something, you guess if it's real or not real! Ready? Let's begin!" Drippy declared.  
"Here's ouer first description: A Push-Pop style Children's Candy shaped like a pair of kissing lips...And you suck on the tongue." Mr. Drippy started.  
Several members of the audience groaned in disgust.  
"What do you think, eh? Real or not Real?" Drippy asked the audience.  
"Real!" The audience guessed.  
"Aaaaaaannnnnnnnddd...YOU'ER RIGHT! REAL!"  
The projector showed an image of the Lollipops on screen.  
"They're called the Kiss Pop! And they're sold by HASBRO of all people. Flippin' Amazin', ent it?"  
"Next up, a candy game that comes with chocolates shaped like bullets. One of them contains a roasted Girlfiend pepper, the rest are solid chocolate "Duds". Players roll the dice and bite the bullet, so to speak, one at a time! And the game ends when all the pieces are eaten. What do you say, studio audience? Real or not real?" Drippy asked.  
"Not Real!" The audience guessed.  
"Wrong! Turns out it IS a real thing! Here's an image to prove it!" Drippy declared.  
The screen projector projected an image of the russian roulette chocolate game. Mr. Drippy shook his head in utter disbelief.  
"My next question is: A Lighter, modeled to look like an actual size AK-47. Real or NOT real?" Drippy asked.  
"Not Real!" Several members of the audience yelled out.  
"Wrong! Turns out it IS real!" Drippy said.  
The projector showed an image of the AK-shaped cigarette lighter. "I see no way this could possibly go wrong." Quipped Mr. Drippy.  
"And the last object is...A baby bottle made from a Dubwiser beer bottle and a rubber nipple. Real or Not Real?" Drippy began.  
"Not real!" The audience guessed.  
"You're right! It's not real! It's just one of those pointless Internet Memes ye keep hearin' about! That's it for now, when we come back, Sonic the Hedgehog will be here to share some words of wisdom! Stick around!" Mr. Drippy said.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Freddy Fazbears' Pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear's. Not responsible for lost or stolen lives._

"Welcome back, everybody! Ouer first guest for the evening made his speedy debut in 1991 on the Sega Genesis, and he's been outspeeding the competition ever since. Please help me welcome...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Mr. Drippy declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a cover of Green Hill Zone.

Mr. Drippy happily expected Sonic to walk on stage, but Sonic was nowhere to be found.  
"Sonic? Where are ye?" Drippy said.  
Still nothing doing.  
"PLEASE don't tell me we have a no-show! My Agent is **SO **fire-"

Before Mr. Drippy could finish his sentence, an ultra-fast blue blur blitzed past Drippy, sending his chair spinning.  
"Whoa-oa-oa-oa-OAH!" Drippy gasped.  
Before Drippy could recover, another blur blitzed the opposite direction, sending Drippy's chair spinning the other way.  
"So dizzy...Stop it! Stop it, please..." Drippy moaned.  
Sonic came to sudden, rough stop in front of the guest seat, plopped down, and rapidly shook Mr. Drippy's hand.  
"Sorry, Mr. Drippy. Sometimes I don't know my own speed..." Sonic mumbled.  
"It's alright. Hey, how are ye, mun?" Drippy asked.  
"Fine. Are you still dizzy? Do you need a bucket or something?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"No, mun...I'm just fine now. So, when did youer illustrious career begin?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"In 1991." Sonic answered.  
"Wow, so you've been the fastest thing alive for 23 years, now, ent it?" Mr. Drippy praised.  
"Why, yes I have." Sonic said blushing.  
"So, what's youer latest project about then?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Please, no!" Sonic begged.  
"My most recent project is Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. 'Rise of Lyric' was a complete load of-"  
"Hold up, mun! There are littlies in the audience!" Mr. Drippy interrupted.  
"Sorry, anyway, the director cut corners everywhere...Glitches all over the place, Knuckles was casted to be portrayed as a complete moron, the gameplay and the battle systems could not have been more frustrating and repetitive..." Sonic finished with a heavy sigh.  
"Yeah, and ye haven't gotten a single review score higher than 5. Tough break, lad..." Mr. Drippy consoled.  
"I know. It IS a tough break, I was expecting so much better than that from **Naughty Dog **of all people. Oh, well, that's the last time I am EVER working for them!" Sonic finished.  
"You go tell em, mun!" Mr. Drippy praised.  
"So, anyway, what was youer favorite game ye ever starred in?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I think it's gotta be the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. It's the game that set the wheel in motion, so to speak." Sonic answered.  
"That it is, mun!" Mr. Drippy said.  
The audience clapped and cheered in agreement.  
"Sonic Adventure 2 is a close second though, pun intended." Sonic said.  
"Now then, tell me about Sonic Generations..." Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Well, it was a lot of fun to re-live all the most iconic moments of my career. And I was sooooo excited to star in a perfect game after starring in so many games that were mediocre at best. Having Two Sonics at one was only possible with modern processing technology that we didn't have back then." Sonic answered.  
"Tell us what it was like working for the one and only Mario." Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Well, we started out as business rivals trying to outperform each other. But then we patched up our differences, plus it was nice to burn off all that anger in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Mario and I are buddies now, we do a lot of stuff together when we have free time." Sonic said.  
"Now, then, Sonic, one last thing...Can ye turn into Super Sonic for us?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I...I don't know, this room is awful small..." Sonic said nervously.  
"Come on, just once? For the fans, mun?" Mr. Drippy begged.  
"...Fine then, just don't say I didn't warn you..." Sonic answered.  
Sonic tapped into the power of the Chaos Emeralds, transforming him into his most powerful form, Super Sonic. Unfortunately, the raw power emanating off of Sonic broke the set, and destroyed the cameras, the audio system, even Jazzy and the Fabulous Four's bandstand. The show was interrupted by a 'Please stand by. We are experiencing technical difficulties.' screen. The screen depicted Alduin the Dragon burning down the TV studio.

Later, the set was (Somewhat) repaired. Mr. Drippy was laying against the desk, dizzy and bruised up on his head. Sonic was sitting in the roughed up guest seat, rubbing his head in embarassment.  
"Sorry, Mr. Drippy. I tried to tell you..." Sonic mumbled.  
"It's alright, hey, this equipment IS replaceable, after all." Mr. Drippy said, outstretching his hand.  
Sonic shook Mr. Drippy's hand in appreciation.  
"Thanks for having me, Mr. Drippy." Sonic said happily.  
"Thanks for coming, Sonic!" Mr. Drippy said.  
Sonic dashed away in a blitz.  
"THAT WAS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, EVERYBODY! WHEN WE COME BACK, WE'LL HAVE PARAPPA THE RAPPER!" Mr. Drippy shouted.

_"Tonight's episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Hotel Delfino. Perfect for a romantic getaway._

"Welcome back to the show, everybody! For ouer last act, let's give a totally tidy welcome to ouer musical performer...PARAPPA THE RAPPER!"

"Parappa the Rappa is IN DA HOUUUUSEE!" Parappa cheered.

The audience clapped in excitement. The music played over the speaker system as multi-colored stagelights danced over the stage.

"Throw yo arms in da AIR, wave 'em like ya just don't CARE! Everybody say "OH, YEAH!""

"OH YEAH!" The audience shouted.

"Everybody say 'WUT WUT!'"

"WUT WUT!" The audience shouted.

"Jump up around and get down!"

The audience jumped to the rythm.

"You gotta do what!?"  
"I gotta recieve!"  
"You gotta do what?"  
"I gotta acheive!"  
"But most important?"  
"I gotta BELIEVE!"

"That's it for tonight, everybody! Come back tomorrow!" Drippy said.

End of Episode.


	13. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I just thought I'd let you know that yes, Suggestions for Guests ARE welcome, as long as it's a character for a game that actually exists. No characters from Made-up Game ideas. Indie Game Characters are OK, though. No Original Characters, either. It's not that I don't have anything against OCs, they're just not as widely recognized as Official Characters, and I don't want my readers to get confused.

Anyway, since I made you sit thru a stupid Author's note, I figure I might as well treat ya with a sneak-peek.

In my next Chapter, there will be holiday hoopla what with it being christmas time and all. Nariko (Heavenly Sword), Alduin (Skyrim) and Marth (Fire Emblem) will be Drippy's guests. And so forth!

Happy Holidays!


	14. Xmas Special

It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Nariko! Alduin the Dragon! And Marth! And now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S DRIPPY!

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on stage at their makeshift outdoor studio in Yule with a Santa hat on.  
"Merry Christmas, and happy new year, everybody!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Merry Christmas!" The audience greeted back.

"Boy we got a flippin' Holly-Jolly show for you tonight! Alduin the Dragon is gonna be here with us!" Mr. Drippy started.  
The audience clapped and cheered in excitement.  
"Nariko will be here with us as well!"  
The audience clapped and cheered excitedly.

"But first, let's check out youers truly teaching Marth how to skate!" Mr. Drippy prompted.

Drippy then ushered Marth in front of the camera and behind the frozen lake where many happy Yuleians were already ice-skating.  
"So, Mr. Drippy, I got my skates on, so what do I do now?" Marth asked.  
"Follow me." Mr. Drippy said.  
Drippy then moved onto the frozen lake. Marth awkwardly followed suit, tripping and slipping all over himself. Drippy came to the rescue.  
"First, you move one leg forward, then move the other leg forward one at a time, keep it slow and steady like, though. Slow and steady wins the race!" Mr. Drippy instructed.  
"One at a time...Slow and steady..." Marth mumbled, balancing himself.  
Once Marth steadied himself, he was successfully skating.  
"I'm skating! I'm skating! WOOOOO!" Marth cheered.  
"That's the ticket! Keep it up, champ!" Mr. Drippy said, not paying attention as a Grimalkin girl was skating right towards him. Mr. Drippy crashed head-first into a snow-bank as Marth kept on skating.

"No fair!" Mr. Drippy complained.  
"Sorry, Mr. Drippy!" Marth shouted.

Mr. Drippy pulled himself together and got back on the ice. With mad legwork, he managed to catch up to Marth.  
"So, Marth, what're ye planning on doing for Christmas?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Well, I got Ike a new suit of armor! And..." Marth started.  
Mr. Drippy and Marth stopped skating and Marth whispered into Drippy's ear.  
"I see...Mmm Hmm! That's a tidy idea!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Listen up, audience! Marth and I are gonna pitch in to set up a room for you at Cat's Cradle's Catcordia Suite after the show as a christmas present!" Mr. Drippy declared.  
The audience clapped and cheered wildly.  
"Oh, and Marth...One more thing..." Mr. Drippy started.  
"What, Mr. Drippy?" Marth asked.  
"Bet ye can't catch me!" Mr. Drippy then took off skating.  
"Oh it's a race you want, eh?" Marth said, catching up after him.  
Marth and Mr. Drippy skate-raced one loop around the entire lake, but Marth ended up getting the better hand and beating Mr. Drippy. By the end, both skaters parked their butts on the snowbanks, gasping for breath.  
"The...student...has surpassed...the...teacher..." Mr. Drippy said in between panting.  
"That...was...fun...thanks...for...having me..." Marth said.  
"Thanks for coming!" Mr. drippy said.  
"Let's go inside and warm up with Hot Chocolate, everyone! When we're done with the commercial break, Alduin will be here to talk to us! Stay tuned!"

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Yule Department of Tourism. Yule have the time of your life here!_

"Welcome back to the show, everybody! Isn't it so much toastier inside this nice warm studio? Ouer next guest is the star of the ultra-popular Skyrim game, and he's here to talk about his debut. Please give a totally tidy welcome to the great...ALDUIN!"

The audience clapped and cheered as Alduin clambered onto the stage.  
"Ta, Alduin!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Good evening, Mr. Drippy." Alduin greeted back.

"Tell me, this dragon language...What kind of language is that supposed to be?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Oh, well Dragonspeak is actually a fictional language based on old Norse, seeing as Skyrim is based on Scandinavia, after all." Alduin explained.  
"I see. So, then, do you do youer own stunts?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Only some of my stunts are my own, most of the stunts are done with CGI." Alduin answered.  
"Tell me, what do the denizens of Skyrim do to celebrate christmas?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Skyrim's christmas traditions are no different than your world's christmas traditions. There's a big dinner, presents, and a tree, only they call it 'Joll'. And a popular pasttime is Joll Caroling." Alduin answered.  
"And what's the meal of choice?"  
"Why Lamb, of course!" Alduin answered.  
"And, what is youer favorite meal?" Mr Drippy asked.  
Alduin pushed his head forward right up to Mr. Drippy's face.  
"FAERIES!" Alduin said, a tinge of bloodlust in his voice.  
Mr. Drippy and several Fairies in the audience ran offstage. A 'Please Stand By' image ate up the screen. The image depicted Garrett for 'Thief' breaking into Santa's Workshop and stealing toys and other goodies. When the show resumed, Mr. Drippy was being sheltered by a little Ebony cage.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Drippy. I just thought I'd play a little joke on you. Personally, I hate the taste of faeries." Alduin said.  
"Well, I guess it's fine then. Anyway, thank you for coming on the show!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thank you for having me!" Alduin said.  
"That was Alduin the Dragon, everybody! When we come back, Nariko will be here with us!" Mr. Drippy declared.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Freezeezy Peak. Be wary of Hungry Twinkly Munchers!_

"Welcome back, everybody! My final festive guest for tonight is the beautiful-but-dangerous Nariko! Oh, Nariko!" Mr. Drippy said.

The audience clapped and cheered for Nariko as she walked on stage waving hello to the crowd. Nariko shook hands with Mr. Drippy before seating herself in the guest chair.  
"Good evening, Mr. Drippy. How are you this holiday season?" Nariko greeted.  
"Jolly! And how are you?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Well, I can't complain, I guess." Nariko said.  
"So, tell us a little about Heavenly Sword. OR however much as you feel comfortable sharing?" Mr. Drippy asked.

"Well, an Independent Game Studio in jolly old england casted me for the lead role in a project called 'Heavenly Sword'. In this game, I am the daughter of a chief of a tribe of warriors. I'm on a quest for revenge against an invading king and his imperial army, and my only weapon is a sword once wielded by a powerful deity which can never be safely wielded by a human except for the chosen one. I was expecting it to have some positive feedback, but even I never expected it to have the success it received." Nariko answered.

"Tell me about youer experience working on 'Playstation All-Stars: Battle Royale', ent it." Mr. Drippy said.  
"Oh, wow. Well, Sony talked to my agent to get me into Battle Royale, and I was flattered and honored. I knew Heavenly Sword was famous, but I didn't think it was THAT famous. I met Parappa the Rapper, I met Sweet Tooth, and all the other 'All-Stars' so to speak. It was a lot of fun!" Nariko answered.

"What do you do for christmas?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Well, we eat, drink lots of wine to commemorate a victorious year, and we exchange gifts. We basically use Christmas as an excuse to celebrate our victory over the invaders. Oh, here, have some candied plums!" Nariko said.  
Nariko handed Mr. Drippy a bag of Candied Plums. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, and one last question: Will you go out with me?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I'm married to my job!" Nariko said.  
"Ah...Um, well then, thanks for comin' on the show! And for the sweets, sweets!" Mr Drippy said.  
"Thank you for having me, Mr. Drippy!" Nariko said.

"That was Nariko, everybody! Stick around, we have a special surprise after the commercial break!" Mr. Drippy declared.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Phendrana Drifts. Now Sheegoth attack free for almost a week!_

"Before we close out, I wanted to spread some holiday happiness with my guests, by decorating a tree. Guests?" Mr. Drippy prompted.  
Marth put a little ornament in the form of the Fire Emblem Glyph on a big pine tree. Nariko put a little sword-shaped ornament on the tree, and Alduin, using his magic, transformed the tree from a tree made of Pine to a tree made of Green Crystal. The audience clapped.

"That's it for the show, and have a Totally Tidy Christmas! See ya after Christmas Break!"


	15. Conker, Tidus and Yuna

It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Tidus and Yuna, and Conker the Squirrel ! And now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S DRIPPY!

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on stage.  
"Boy we're gonna have a flippin' tidy show tonight, ent it? Yuna and Tidus are going to be here with us."  
The audience clapped for the lovely couple.  
"And let's see er...We're gonna video call Conker the Squirrel. So, let's get ouer old chum Conker on the Videophone!"  
With that, the AV guy turned on the video phone.  
An image of Conker the Squirrel was projected on the screen. Conker's eyes were bloodshot and his eyelids were wrinkled and heavy. He appeared to be not all there mentally, groaning and mumbling to himself under his breath, and to top it off, he was having a great deal of trouble maintaining his balance.  
"Ta, Conker! How are ye?" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"OOoooooohhhhhhh, Volume, please!" Conker answered.  
"Sorry, anyway, so what've ye been up to, hm?" Drippy asked.  
"I spent last night in a ditch!" Conker replied, speech slurred.  
"Oh...Sorry to hear that, mun." Mr. Drippy said.  
"How have ye been finding work?" Drippy asked with concern.  
"I haven't had a good job in ten years..." Conker said. The inebriated squirrel then proceeded to vomit all over the floor.  
"Now's not a good time for an interview, is it? We'll get back to ye when ye get yourself together..." Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Wait! Don't leave! Come bac-" Conker begged. Before Conker could finish though, the video-phone shut off.

"I'm sorry ye guys had to see that, Conker's had some better days. Anyway! Let's get ouer first guests out... TIDUS AND YUNA!"

The audience clapped and cheered as Tidus and Yuna walked on stage waving and smiling. Yuna and Tidus shook hands with Mr. Drippy before they sat down in the guest's chairs.  
"Ta, Yuna! Ta, Tidus!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Hello, Mr. Drippy!" Yuna greeted back.  
"Heya, Drippy!" Tidus said.  
"So, what have you been up to lately?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I just finished up an HD-Re-release of 'Final Fantasy X'. I was so thrilled and honored to be given a chance to be part of this wonderful franchise, and I loved the story and art and music and everything about the game!" Yuna answered.  
"So were ye happy to do it all again?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I was ecstatic!" Yuna answered.  
"So, did you and Tidus meet on set for the game?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"No, we met at Chipotle. We both ordered the chicken burrito with black beans, mild salsa, and Guacamole." Tidus answered sarcastically.  
"Oh..." Drippy said.  
"Just kidding, we actually met in college when we were studying acting." Yuna answered honestly.  
"I see. Would you mind doing a little something with us?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Absolutely!" Yuna answered.  
"Excellent! Several Audience members have questions for you that we all hope you'll be willing to answer!" Mr. Drippy explained.  
"Well, if I must..." Tidus said.  
A red Grimalkin man stood up and said "Alright, Tidus. Who was your inspiration to get in the video game acting business?"  
"Well, the one person who got me into the world of Game Acting is definitely Chrono." Tidus answered.  
The audience clapped.  
An Al-Mamooni woman stood up and raised her hand. "Okay, Yuna. What do you like to do for fun?"  
"Oh, thank you for the question, miss? I like to sing and dance, go on peaceful evening walks, and tend to my Floral Arrangements." Yuna answered.  
"I like to box, practice kendo, and go bowling." Tidus said.  
A Hamelinian Man stood up and raised his hand. "Tidus, where did you go to acting school?"  
"We studied at the academy of Video Game Live Arts." Tidus answered.  
A white Grimalkin woman asked "Tidus, will you marry me?"  
"...I'm...I'm married to my career." Tidus answered awkwardly.  
"Yuna, where do you currently work?" A boy asked.  
"I work at a talent agency as a coach." Yuna said.  
"I play the electric guitar in a band." Tidus declared proudly.  
"Hey, maybe sometime we could jam together, ent it?" Jazzy quipped.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt you to tell you it's time for ouer commercial break. When we get back, we'll have a nifty little game planned out for you! We'll be right back!" Drippy interrupted.

* * *

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Sky Finance._

When the show came back, Yuna was still in her seat, but Tidus was standing at a podium on the opposite side of the stage, along with Wakka on a podium to the left of Tidus, and Chrono from Chrono Trigger on a podium to the right of Tidus. Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four were playing an Instrumental cover of 'The Little Spanish Flea'.  
"I'm your host, Mr. Drippy, and welcome to..."

"CELEBRITY BACHELOR!" The audience cheered.  
"Our little Parody of that hit show where these three Bachelors compete for the heart of ouer lovely guest, Yuna! Ready, Yuna?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I find this demeaning beyond my wildest dreams..." Yuna grumbled.  
"Let's begin! Here's test #1: What pick-up line would you use?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Are you from the past or the future? Because you are timeless!" Chrono said.  
The audience cheered for Chrono's pick-up line.

"As a fisherman, I know a catch of the day when I see one!" Wakka said.  
The audience cheered for Wakka.  
"Loving you feels too good to be a sin!" Tidus said.  
The audience clapped and cheered for Tidus's pick-up line.  
Yuna just rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, this is stupid..." Yuna mumbled under her breath.  
"That's it, I'm leaving! I've had enough of this! I've never been so insulted!"  
With that, Yuna stomped off the stage.  
"She's right! This is stupid!" Tidus yelled.  
Tidus, Chrono and Wakka stomped off the stage as well. A "Please Stand By: We are experiencing Technical Difficulties." screen appeared. The screen depicted a Handyman smashing up the set. When the cutaway ended, Mr. Drippy was sitting at his desk awkwardly while stagehands were frantically rushing to get the last of the props off stage.  
"Sorry about that little incident, ent it? I'll try to get Tidus over Spyke, see if he'll forgive us." Drippy said awkwardly.  
Drippy then video-called Tidus over the Spyke and waited for Tidus's response. Tidus eventually answered with an indifferent "Hello?"  
"Yeah, hey, Tidus. I just wanted to apologize, it was all the studio's idea! I swear!" Drippy answered.  
There was a pause, followed by "I accept your apology, it was stupid, but I understand it was all in good fun."  
"Glad that's out of the way!" Drippy said.  
"There's something I want you to see, wait here..." Tidus said.  
"Yuna! Can you come here a moment?" Tidus called.  
Yuna walked into the room and asked "Yes, what is it?"  
"Yuna...I love you. Will you..." Tidus started.  
Tidus then pulled out a little black box. "Be my wife?"  
"YES! YES I WILL!"  
The audience clapped and cheered as Yuna wrapped herself around Tidus.  
"There's heartwarming." Drippy said, wiping a happy tear from his eye.  
"I'm the happiest man on earth!" Tidus declared.  
"Congratulations, mun! Best regards!" Mr. Drippy said.

"That's it for tonight's show! See ya again tomorrow!"


	16. Yooka-Laylee, Batman: Arkham Knight

It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Little Mac, Yooka and Laylee, and Batman! And now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S DRIPPY!

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on stage.

"We're gonna have a great show tonight! Little Mac is gonna be here with us!"  
The audience clapped for Little Mac.  
"And Batman is gonna be here with us to talk about Arkham Knight! But first, I need to tell you guys something bittersweet...I regret to tell ye that Banjo and Kazooie have officially announced their retirements!"  
The audience gasped at this news.  
"I know, I know...They released this statement..." Mr. Drippy said, putting on reading glasses and looking at a sheet of paper.  
"_Kazooie and I have had fun the past 17 years, but good work is too hard to find now, the business is changing, which is why we have decided to step out of the spotlight for good and relax. We'll miss you all and we'll never forget the time we spent playing together or the accomplishments we've made. Banjo and Kazooie._"

"...End of an era, mun, end of a flippin' era! But on a lighter note, the iconic bear and bird duo have found new heroes to carry on their work, and they're here on ouer show! So, let's give them a proper welcome and wish them the tidiest of luck! Ladies and Gentlemen...YOOKA AND LAYLEE!"

The audience clapped and cheered excitedly as Yooka the Chameleon and Laylee the Fruit Bat walked on stage. Mr. Drippy shook hands with Yooka, then shook wings with Laylee before they got settled in the guest seat.

"Ta, Yooka! Ta, Laylee!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Hello, Mr. Drippy!" Yooka greeted back.  
"Hey, Drippy!" Laylee greeted, adding her two cents.

"So, you guys are carrying on Banjo and Kazooie's legacy, ent it? How do you guys feel to fill such big shoes?" Drippy asked.  
"Well, I'm flattered and excited, but the standards Gamers have set up for us are sooooo high... It's almost scary." Yooka said bashfully.  
"I understand youer pain, mun. People are so fickle!" Drippy said.  
"Living up to our predecessor's reputation is gonna be a big challenge, but I'm ready for it, and I have nothing but positive feelings about our debut, and if anybody's gonna fill those shoes, it's us!" Laylee added.  
The audience clapped for Yooka and Laylee.  
"How did you get the parts? What made Banjo and Kazooie choose you to carry on their legacy?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Well, Banjo and Kazooie were holding auditions for a secret project, and we decided on a whim to try it out, and Banjo and Kazooie were so impressed with our audition, they told us we passed in FLYING colors!" Laylee teased.  
"When we were invited backstage, Banjo and Kazooie explained to us that they were retiring and 'Yooka Laylee' was going to be their spiritual sequel." Yooka answered.

"So, I understand you have to keep a pretty tight lip on youer spiritual sequel?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Yeah, the project is so top-secret, we're only allowed to show you a gameplay clip." Laylee said.  
"Oh! You brought a clip, eh? Can we see it?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Sure thing!" Yooka said, snapping his fingers.  
The A/V man lowered the screen and projected the official Gameplay Trailer for 'Yooka Laylee'. When the video ended, the audience clapped and cheered wildly.  
"Wow! There's beautiful!" Mr. Drippy said. "But it's bittersweet, because the video game world is changing..."  
"...Well, you're right about that. Video Games today are not the Video Games we knew and loved as kids, but that's not always a bad thing!" Yooka answered.

"Well, Laylee it's no 'Banjo-threeie', but if anybody could fill those shoes, you're right, it's you guys! Thank you so much for coming on ouer show, and best of luck to ye!" Mr. Drippy said, shaking hands with Yooka and Laylee one last time!  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Drippy!" Laylee said.  
"THAT WAS YOOKA AND LAYLEE, EVERYONE! STICK AROUND, CUZ THERE'S MORE TO COME!" Mr. Drippy yelled excitedly.  
Drippy, Yooka and Laylee hugged as the Chameleon and Bat duo left the stage with happy tears in their eyes.

_"Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by The Theives Guild. If you get caught, we don't know each other!"_

"Welcome back to the Totally Tidy Show, everybody! My next guest is a long-time athlete here to tell us about his appearance in Super Smash Bros. 4. Please welcome, LITTLE MAC!"

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played a cover of 'Jogging' as Little Mac walked on stage, waving to the crowd. Little Mac shook hands with Mr. Drippy before sitting in the guests' chair.

"Hello, Mr. Drippy!" Little Mac said.  
"Ta, Little Mac!" Mr. Drippy said.

"So, ye've been busy, ent it?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Yeah! I received a call from my Agent saying I was personally invited to a role in Super Smash Bros. 4, so I decided to come out of retirement!" Little Mac said.  
"You've been going in and out of retirement for a while, haven't ye been keeping busy before Super Smash Brothers 4?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Yeah, there was the Updated Re-Release of Punch Out for the Wii...It was alright work, but after that I soon found myself unable to find work. But things have turned around for me!" Little Mac answered.

"Really?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Yeah, I've launched a line of designer-bikes...With Doc Louis's help, of course!" Little Mac answered.  
"What's the Bikes' name?" Drippy asked.  
"They're called 'Uppercut 2000!" Mac answered.  
As if to emphasize on the name, Little Mac jabbed with his south paw, jabbed gain with his north paw, and then launched an uppercut into the air. The audience clapped.  
"I see..." Mr. Drippy said.  
"Bring it out!" Little Mac shouted backstage.  
Doc Louis walked on stage pushing one of Mac and Louis's Designer Bikes.  
"Check out this bad boy!" Doc Louis said.  
"OOOOOoooh! There's swanky!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"And the best part is that every single person in this audience is going home with an Uppercut 2000 tonight!" Little Mac declared.  
The audience clapped and cheered wildly.  
"Thank you so much for having me, Mr. Drippy!" Little Mac said, shaking Drippy's hand.  
"Thank ye for comin' on, mun! THAT WAS LITTLE MAC EVERYBODY! WHEN WE COME BACK, WE'LL TALK TO BATMAN!" Mr Drippy declared at the top of his lungs.

_Tonight's episode of The Totally Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Falcone Shipping. Nice package, shame if something happened to it, capische?_

* * *

When the commercial break ended, Mr. Drippy was sitting in a seat across from Batman's seat in his Bat Cave.  
"Welcome back to the show, everyone! My last guest for the evenin' is a legendary crime fighter who's here to launch his newest game and last game in an award-winning trilogy, and he's here to tell us about what to expect in 'Arkham Knight', please give a tidy welcome to the one, the only...BATMAN!" Mr. Drippy announced.

The audience clapped and cheered wildly [The ladies especially] for Batman as Batman shook hands.  
"You seem to be popular among the dames, ent it?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"I guess you could say that I am..." Batman said.  
"So, tell us a little bit about 'Batman: Arkham Knight', give us a little idea on what to expect!" Mr. Drippy started.  
"Well, Scarecrow, having survived his "Near-Death Experience", united all of my arch-enemies after the Joker's death, and they've successfully taken over the city together. Scarecrow has built a Fear Toxin Bomb and threatens to detonate it if the GCPD attempts to interfere." Batman explained.  
"That Scarecrow gives me the heebie-flippin'-jeebies, mun!" Mr. Drippy said with a shudder.  
"Yeah, he's not a bad person offstage, though...Everything we do is all an act!" Batman explained.  
"Really?" Drippy asked.  
"Yeah, Jonathan's actually quite timid off camera!" Batman said.  
"How did they make Scarecrow look blind?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"The director made Scarecrow wear special contact lenses." Batman asked.  
"Aha...And the 'Missing a leg' bit?" Mr. Drippy.  
"Never underestimate the magic of CGI!" Batman said, waving a finger.  
"So what kind of Gadgets are you using this time around?" Drippy said.  
"Let's just say some old and some new!" Batman said.  
"Oh, I see...Such as?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
Batman stood up and flicked several Bat-arangs at three practice dummies, they each hit the bulls-eye on each target.  
"Blimey!"  
Batman then politely handed a Bat-arang to Mr. Drippy. "Would you like to try it out?" Batman asked.  
"WOULD I!?"  
Mr. Drippy threw the Bat-arang Batman handed him, but instead of hitting the target, the projectile weapon hit the base of the training dummy. Mr. Drippy hung his head low in shame.  
"It's alright, Mr. Drippy...Most people can't hit the bulls-eye on their first try. I should know, it took me years to get perfect accuracy!" Batman said.  
"Sooooo, did ye bring a clip?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Of course I did!" Batman said, snapping his fingers.  
On cue, the 126" monitor in the Bat-Cave switched on showing the official "Gotham is MINE!" Batman: Arkham Knight Trailer. After the trailer ended, the audience clapped and cheered wildly.  
"There's exciting!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"And there's a gameplay clip too!" Batman said.  
Batman snapped his fingers again, but instead of the gameplay appearing on the screen, a green screen dotted with question marks captioned "Nuh-Uh-Uh! You didn't say the magic word!" appeared on the screen.  
"What the?" Mr. Drippy said.  
Then the Riddler rendered onto the screen. "Puzzling, isn't it? Your precious Game-Play footage has disappeared, it's almost like a _Riddle!" _The Riddler taunted.  
"I'm not interested in your game, Nygma..." Batman growled.  
"You have to! I have planted a bomb on the island of Teeheeti, and if you don't intend to search for your footage, "BAM!" Goodbye, Fairylands!" Riddler threatened.

"You wouldn't dare..." Mr. Drippy said.

"I have your footage, but to find it, you and that walking tea-light..." Edward started.  
Meanwhile, Batman was doing some scoping on his miniature Bat-Computer in his helmet.  
"Will have to search through a series of clues, each more cleverly hidden than the l-"  
"Bingo! Drippy, come with me!" Batman said.  
"WHAT!? HOW!?" Riddler gasped.  
"Aaaahhhh, it's nothing! Say, I hear ye get to go prancing around all of Gotham City this time 'round! Hope ye have a decent set of wheels, ent it!" Mr. Drippy teased.  
Batman stood up and pushed a button on his keychain-holder, and a garage door opened and the engines on the Bat-Mobile revved..  
"Why, yes I do, as a matter of fact." Bruce started.  
"Coooooolllll..." Mr. Drippy said, currently caught up in the Batmobile's sleek design.  
"Hop in..." Batman said.  
Mr. Drippy excitedly got in the passenger's seat as Batman entered the co-ordinants. After Batman and Mr. Drippy put their seat-belts on, Batman warned. "Brace yourself, Mr. Drippy, you're in for a WILD ride..."

"ZOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"

The Batmobile raced off at top speed. The velocity had caused poor Mr. Drippy to stick to the side window, with his lantern shaking violently. By the looks of the scenery, (Which Mr. Drippy could barely make out due to how fast they were going.) Mr. Drippy could tell that he and Batman were in Gotham's Chinatown area. Batman then drove the Batmobile through the doors of a Chinese Movie-Theatre.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and Commissioner Gordon, Alfred, Robin, Nightwing, Oracle, Riddler, Harley, and Catwoman yelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BATMAN!" in unison.  
The building was decorated with balloons, buntings, tables decorated with flowers in vases, and presents. The occupants of the building were wearing party hats and plastic lei'is. On the biggest table was a big three-tiered black and grey cake topped with Strawberries, Kiwi, and Star-Fruit slices, with a sparkler in the shape of the Bat Signal sparkling an burning on the topmost part.

"What is all this?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"You guys remembered?" Batman asked.  
"Of course! Who would forget your special day?" Riddler said.  
Mr. Drippy then nudged Batmans' kneecap, "You never told me it was youer birthday..."  
"It was all my idea, we just needed Eddie boy here to get your attention!" Oracle said.  
"Hey, is that THE Mr. Drippy with ya?" Harley gasped.  
"The one and only, darling!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"How about an autograph?" Catwoman asked seductively.  
Mr. Drippy then magically pulled an abnormally large notepad out of thin air and then pulled a pen out of his pocket.  
"Sure! In fact...AUTOGRAPHS FOR EVERYONE!" Mr. Drippy declared.  
The crowd burst out cheering.  
Meanwhile, Oracle connected the video feed in the theatre's system to the feed from the studio so everyone could see the celebration.  
As Mr. Drippy wrote out _'Thank you for the love, keep being a fan, with love, Mr. Drippy' _to the Riddler first, then the others, Caterers carted cakes into the studio where the audience. The audience cheered and clapped excitedly.  
"Who says the audience can't celebrate with us?" Batman said with a smile.

"Batman, you'er a real class act, you know that?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Now let's PARTY!" Riddler exclaimed.

"That's it for tonight's show! See ya again tomorrow!" Mr Drippy said.  
Right after saying that, Mr. Drippy was pushed into a Conga Line. Unbeknownst to the cast of Arkham Knight, Scarecrow was secretly pouring whiskey into the Fruit Punch... (Or, at least we HOPE it's Whiskey...)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Miriam, Beck, Inklings

It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Miriam! Beck! And the Squid Kids! And now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S DRIPPY!

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on stage.

"We're gonna have a great show tonight! Miriam is gonna be here with us!" Mr. Drippy started.  
The audience clapped.  
"Miriam's gonna fill us in on 'Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night'. And let's see...Beck from Mighty no. 9 is gonna be here with us!" Drippy continued.  
The audience clapped.  
"And last but most certainly NOT least, I'm gonna head over to Inkopolis for a game of friendly fire...so to speak!" Drippy finished.  
"Let's get ouer first guest out and wish her the tidiest of luck! Please welcome...From 'Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night'...MIRIAM!" Drippy cheered.  
The audience cheered wildly as Miriam walked on stage waving hello to the crowd. Miriam and Mr. Drippy shook hands before Miriam sat down in the Guest's Chair.  
"Ta, Miriam!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Hello, Mr. Drippy!" Miriam greeted back.  
"How are ye, dab?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Good. And yourself?" Miriam asked back.  
"Proper excited to hear about this new pet project! Are you excited?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I'm actually feeling a fusion of Excitement, Nervousness, and Confidence. Koji Igarashi is the Director, and my boss, so I have a big position to fill ahead of me! I'm woozy with Anticipation...And Taco Hell!" Miriam answered.  
"Yeah, Koji Igarashi's a livin' legend. It's gonna be hard to live up to his reputation..." Mr. Drippy said.  
"You got that right!" Miriam said.  
"So tell us a little about the game's story..." Mr. Drippy coaxed.  
"Well, In this Game's story, I'm an Orphan found by an Alchemist. I become a vessel for the Alchemist's demon magic. My goal for this game is to vanquish Demons in a Castle and prevent my Childood Friend who's barely human anymore, from unleashing his demonic curse and his demon army on the world!" Miriam explained.  
"Sounds Tidy!" What kind of weapons are ye using?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I get to work with a large array of weapons to choose from. Including..." Miriam started.  
Miriam then opened an ornately decorated chest and dug around in it's contents. She then brandished a basic sword. "A Sword!"  
Miriam then brandished a Katana. "A Katana!"  
Miriam then brandished a Whip. "And a Whip, to name a few!"  
The audience clapped.  
A stagehand pushed a training dummy from 'Super Smash Brothers' onto the stage.  
"Would ye mind showin' this Training Dummy what ye can do?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Alright! Let's whip it good!" Miriam said, preparing her whip.  
Miriam lashed and spun her whip stylishly and gracefully. There was a long pause, then the Training Dummy fell to pieces.

"There's badass!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Yeah, it is pretty badass!" Miriam said.  
"Do ye have any trailers ye can show us?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Drippy, but Igarashi asks that everyone involved in this project be tight-lipped. All I can show you is this Concept Drawing..." Miriam said.  
Miriam then snapped her fingers, and a concept image appeared on the projector of the wall. The concept image depicted Miriam fighting a Demon.  
The audience clapped.  
The next image depicted Miriam and a monster that resembled a gross mish-mash of animal parts.  
The audience clapped.  
The next concept image depicted an Alchemized Sword.

"It's been a real joy to have ye, Miriam, but we don't have enough time left to have ye on any longer! Thanks for comin' on the show!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thanks for having me, Mr. Drippy!" Miria replied.

_"Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Cali and Marie! Pick up their latest single CD 'You make me bubbly' in stores now!"_

After the Commercial Break, Mr. Drippy was sitting at his desk smiling.  
"Welcome back to the show, everybody! My next guest is the star of the upcoming smash-hit-in-the-making, Mighty no. 9, and he's here to tell us a little bit about himself! Please give a totally tidy welcome to Beck! Oh, Beck!" Mr. Drippy declared.

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played an upbeat ditty as Beck walked on stage smiling and waving 'Hi!' to the spectators. Beck shook hands with Mr. Drippy before sitting down in the guest's seat.  
"Ta, Beck!" Greeted Drippy.  
"Hello, Mr. Drippy!" Replied Beck.  
"How ya doin'?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
Great! And yourself?" Beck asked in reply.  
"Can't complain, mun!" Mr. Drippy replied.  
"Good"  
"So where did ye go to study acting?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"I went to the Hiroshi Yamauchi University of the Arts." Beck answered.  
"What was it like auditioning? Were ye excited when ye were chosen for the lead part?" Mr. Drippy.  
"I wasn't very excited, in fact, I didn't really think I would get this far. I auditioned for the role of the lead hero in 'Mighty No. 9', only because I just got out of school and I wanted to start off my career. And there were so many auditioners who I thought were better than me, that I was legitimately surprised that I was picked." Beck said.  
"Well, I'd say the part went to the right man!" Drippy said.  
The audience clapped.  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Drippy!" Beck replied.  
"Now, tell us a little bit about the game, we're eager to hear!" Drippy coaxed.  
"Mighty no. 9 is a side-scrolling action-adventure game developed by Keiji Inafune and Veteran Mega Man Developers. And funded by very generous donors!" Beck answered.  
"Did ye bring a clip?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Of course I did." Beck answered.  
With that, Beck snapped his fingers and the A/V man turned on the projector and showed an official Gameplay Trailer for 'Mighty no.9'. When the Trailer was finished, the audience clapped and cheered excitedly.  
"Tidy! Looks fun!" Mr. Drippy praised.  
"It sure does!" Beck commented.  
"You must be proud of yourself!"  
"I sure am! After production was done, I treated myself to an evening at Club 64 to celebrate! I partied Hearty!" Beck boasted.  
"Well, ye deserved it! Have ye heard from Mega Man on this? Did he have any advice to give ye?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Well, Mega Man told me he felt that I was the best choice to carry on his legacy. And he told me the following: "Keep an open mind, because plans for new video games don't always work out, and don't be afraid to stick with what you're good at!" Beck said.  
"True words of wisdom, right there!" Mr. Drippy praised.  
The audience clapped in agreement.  
"Thanks for comin' on the show, mun!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thanks for having me!" Beck said.  
Beck and Drippy shook hands one last time before Beck got out of the guests' chair and walked offstage.  
"Give it up for Beck, everybody!" Mr. Drippy said.  
The audience clapped and cheered wildly for Beck as the camera panned out for the commercial break.

_Tonight's Episode of The Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Funky's Armory! Walnuts, Peanuts, Pineapple Smells, Grapes, Melons, Oranges and Coconut Shells: We've got 'em all!_

After the commercial break ended, Mr. Drippy was holding an Ink-Gun with a group of purple-haired Squid-Kids in Blackbelly Skatepark.

"Welcome back to the show, everybody! I'm in Inkopolis, and a friendly group of Squid-Kids is here with me!" Mr. Drippy declared.  
The fairy then turned to the kids and said "Thanks for having me at yer humble abode, mun!"  
"Thanks for letting us on the show, Mr. Drippy!" The leader of the team replied.  
The leader of the Team handed Mr. Drippy a Roller-Weapon.  
"So, before we begin the game, can ye give me a few pointers, ent it?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Well, for starters, this area was specially designed for the Roller-Weapon. Second, you always want to paint home base. And finally, the most important thing you need to know is..."  
Before the leader could finish, the bell went off, indicating that the match had begun.  
Mr. Drippy Splatted Home Base with the Roller Weapon. After he was done, he ran off to splat some Half-Pipes, but was drenched in Orange ink by the enemy. Mr. Drippy respawned in the Orange teams Home-Base, and realized he was orange instead of Purple.  
"Whoah, mun! I've experienced a sudden Wardrobe Malfunction!" Mr. Drippy gasped.  
A nearby Orange Squid-Kid chimed in "You were coated in our Ink, so the rules say you're on our team now until the purple team manages to cover you in purple ink!"  
"Thanks for the tip!" Mr. Drippy said.  
Mr. Drippy and his fellow Orange Squid Kids painted the town orange, so to speak. The Purple team managed to douse 3 of Drippy's new teammates with Purple Ink, outnumbering Drippy's team 2 to 7. Finally, the time ran out. Judd the Cat calculated the score, but before he could finish, OctoWhirl appeared!  
"Crikey, what do we do?" Mr. Drippy gasped.  
An Inkling dragged Drippy off as they ran to take cover. "Follow our lead..." The Purple and Orange Inklings began.

A Purple Inking snuck around behind the OctoWhirl and spurted Purple Ink on the Ground. An Orange Inkling ran up front out of the cover of the blockade and spurted Orange Ink. "You like being the center of attention? Now's your time to shine!" Said an Orange Inkling.  
An Orange and Purple Inkling pushed him out in the open behind a big puddle of Purple Ink. "Hey, mun! Are ye crazy? I could get flippin' squashed!"  
The OctoWhirl, having overheard Drippy bantering, turned to face the Faerie.  
Stammering, Mr. Drippy turned around and, realizing there was no way out of this now, waved his arms and said, "Hey, Orby! Lookie-Lookie!"  
The OctoWhirl rolled towards Mr. Drippy at Top Speed. At the last second, Mr. Drippy gracefully dodged to the side, and the robot rolled into the ink.  
The Inklings cheered. Drippy laughed nervously. "I think I have an idea how this is gonna go..."  
An Orange Inkling threw Drippy across the field behind a puddle of Orange Ink. Mr. Drippy taunted "You think you'er scary? I've fought off Minor Byrds scarier than you!"  
Angered by this insult, the OctoWhirl whizzed in Mr. Drippy's direction: Only to have it's systems overloaded by the Ink. A nearby Purple Inkling pushed Mr. Drippy towards a pile of purple ink close by. "Kiss my lantern, you dumb doorstop!"  
OctoWhirl rushed into Mr. Drippy, but Mr. Drippy gracefully backflipped out of the way. OctoWhirl collided with the puddle of purple ink and it's inner systems finally gave out, and the boss quite literally went out with a "Bang!". When the smoke from the explosion cleared out, the gangs of Inklings raised a soot-coated Mr. Drippy up in the air and carried him around cheering.

The camera cut back to Mr. Drippy's studio at Teeheeti.  
"I had a flippin' fishy time at Inkopolis, and before I close out for the night, I'd like to send a special thanks to the good citizens of Inkopolis for having me over. Thank you very flippin' much! THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT'S SHOW, EVERYBODY! SEE YOU TOMORROW NIGHT!"

End.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Joel and Ellie, Cooking Mama, C&M

It's the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy! With special guests Cooking Mama! Joel and Ellie! And a musical performance from Callie and Marie! And now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S DRIPPY!

Jazzy and the Fabulous Fairy Four played Mr. Drippy's theme song as Mr. Drippy bounced on stage.

"We're gonna have a great show tonight! Cooking Mama is gonna demonstrate her culinary skills for us!"  
The audience clapped.  
"And Joel and Ellie themselves are gonna be here too!" Mr. Drippy added.  
The audience clapped and cheered.  
"And last but certainly not least, we're gonna hear a proper tidy ditty from Callie and Marie!"  
"Let's get our first guests of the nite out here. Ouer first guests are the stars of the legendary PS3 classic 'The Last of Us', and they're here to have a little friendly chat! Please welcome...JOEL AND ELLIE!" Mr. Drippy cheered.  
The audience clapped and cheered. Jazzy and the Fabulous Four played a cover of the Main Theme to 'The Last of Us'.

Joel and Ellie walked on stage in a tuxedo and a ballroom dress respectively, smiling and waving to the crowd. Joel shook hands with Mr. Drippy and sat in the guest chair first. Ellie shook hands with Mr. Drippy and sat in the guest chair second.  
"Ta, Joel! Ta, Ellie!" Mr. Drippy greeted.  
"Hi there, Drippy!" Joel said.  
"It's a pleasure to be here!" Ellie chimed in.  
"My, Joel, yer lookin' mighty sharp tonight!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Why, thank you!" Joel answered.  
"So, how ye doin' this lovely night?" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Can't complain..." Joel replied.  
"I'm excited!" Ellie exclaimed.  
"Oh, really, dab? How's that?" Mr. Drippy asked.  
"Well, for starters, I've been offered an Endorsement Deal from Goldenrod City Department Store! The filming for my first commercial begins next Wednesday!" Ellie cheered.  
"And Director Rom Cruz has hired me to play the star character in his up-coming movie!" Joel chimed in.  
The audience clapped and cheered for Joel and Ellie.  
"So, let me just say, I think we need to tip a hat to the Make-Up Artists who touched up the Actors and Actresses who played the Infected." Joel said.  
"Agreed, mun!" Mr. Drippy said, raising up his palm to High-Five Joel. Joel happily returned the gesture.  
"Naughty Dog's Cosmetics Team really went above and beyond to get the effects just right, must've cost Naughty Dog and Sony a fortune, mun!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"It did, but Sony's a firm believer in the philosophy that Quality suffers when you cut back in order to save money. Besides, they made more than enough in profits off this game to cover any of the costs." Joel explained.  
"Wow! Anything else you'd like to share about 'The Last of Us' with us?" Mr. Drippy asked excitedly.  
"Well, did you know that Sony hired the same Studio that made Jak and Daxter to make 'The Last of Us'?" Ellie said.  
"I did! Flippin' amazin', mun!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Now, Joel, I couldn't help but notice those Athletic sneakers youer'a wearin' tonight!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Yeah! I launched my own line of Athletic footwear: 'Rebel Tough', and everybody in the audience is going to fitted for a pair after the show!" Joel declared.  
The audience clapped and cheered excitedly.  
"One more thing! I'd like to share a pun with the audience!" Ellie chimed.  
The audience clapped in excitement.  
Ellie then pulled out a slip of paper.  
"Why do Teenagers have odd-numbered Ages? Because they can't even!"  
Joel, Drippy and the audience laughed.  
"You know, you two have been a joy to have on our show, and I hate to run ye off, but we need to make time for our other guests, so..."  
"Okay. Thank you so much for having us!" Ellie said, shaking hands with Mr. Drippy.  
"Yeah, it's been fun!" Joel added, shaking hands with Mr. Drippy as well.  
"Thanks for coming on, mun! THAT WAS JOEL AND ELLIE, EVERYBODY! WHEN WE COME BACK, COOKING MAMA WILL BE HERE WITH US! STICK AROUND!" Mr. Drippy declared.

_Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Auntie Verde's Store. Under the Advice of My Lawyer, I was unaware that Stimulants reduced the Life-Spans of Monsters!_

_"_We're back, everybody! I'm here in this here kitchenette with Cooking Mama!"

Mama waved and said "Hi!" cheerfully.

Mr. Drippy finished. "and she's gonna show us how she makes her famous Fried Chicken! So, how is it done?"  
"Well, the first thing we want to do is trim the fat from our Chicken Thigh Meat with our Steak knife. Then, we sprinkle salt and pepper on them to taste."  
Mama then proceeded to cut the fat from the Chicken Thighs and season them with salt and pepper.  
"Before we move on to the next step, we have an oiled pan on top of a burner, and we're gonna turn the burner on to let the oil heat up in advance..."  
Mama turned the burner on, and a pillar of flame erupted from the pan, engulfing Mr. Drippy in Flames. The camera immediately cut away. The "Please Stand By" Screen depicted Mr. Drippy being chased by a horde of Zombies. When the cameramen cut back to the show, the pan was heating at safe temperatures, and Mr. Drippy was covered Head-to-Lantern in soot.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Drippy. This Oven is a different make than the one I use on my Cooking Show..." Mama said remorsefully.  
"T'is Quite alright! If it makes ye feel any better, me Nose Lantern probably just ignited the Oil..." Mr. Drippy explained.  
"...Anyway, now we break an Egg in a bowl, and mix it, but be careful not to overmix, otherwise the silky texture will be lost!"

Mama immediately Mixed an Egg.  
"Then, we cut the Chicken Thighs into Bite Size Chunks with our knife..."  
Mama then Cut the Chicken into Bite-Size Chunks.  
"Then we dunk the Chicken Pieces in the Egg, then we coat them in Flour!"  
Mama dipped the Chicken pieces the Egg, then coated them in Flour. As soon as Mama finished with that, big bubbles formed in the pan.  
"Looks your skillet is ready, dab!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Perfect timing! Now we sautee the Chicken until the Egg-Flour Mixture is Golden-Brown!"  
Mama proceeded to place the Breaded Chicken Bits into the Hot, Oiled Pan.  
"While THAT'S Frying, I have a Pot of Water boiling. We're going to put Broccoli in the pot, and Boil it for 4 minutes!" Mama declared.  
Mama put the Broccoli in the boiling pot.  
After the 4 minutes passed, Mama turned off the burner under the pot of Broccoli, drained it in a sink, then spooned some onto a plate. Mama then cut a Lemon into slices.  
"These Lemon Slices can be used as a garnish, but the Lemon Juices can also be used as a healthy substitute for Butter for the Broccoli!" Mama explained.  
"I see!" Drippy said.  
"Now, let's check our Chicken!" Mama proposed.  
Mama and Drippy noticed the Chicken Pieces were Golden-Brown. Mama turned off the Burner and spooned the chicken onto a Cooling Rack.  
*sniff* *sniff* "Oooooooooh, that smells soooooooo Good!" Mr. Drippy said.  
The audience clapped in agreement.  
"Now we spoon a few pieces onto our plate..."  
Mama proceeded to spoon pieces of the Fried Chicken.  
"...THEN we place a Lemon onto the plate to garnish!"  
And then she put a Lemon Wheel on the Plate.  
"And it's finished!"  
The audience clapped.  
"Enjoy, Mr. Drippy! It's the least I can do for burning you like my first Roast Beef!" Mama offered.  
"A Free Meal? I shan't complain about that!" Mr. Drippy replied.  
Mr. Drippy put a piece of the Fried Chicken into his mouth. Upon swallowing it, Mr. Drippy's eyes doubled in size, his face lost all color, and his jaw hit the floor.  
"What's the matter, Mr. Drippy? Is something wrong with it?" Mama asked.  
"...IT'S BLOOMIN' DELICIOUS, MUN!" Drippy replied ecstatically.  
Mr. Drippy then shoveled the entire meal, Lemon Wheel and all, into his mouth, savored the taste, and swallowed.  
"Thank you SO much for the meal, dab! And thanks fer comin' on the show, too, by the way!" Drippy said.  
"Thank YOU for having me!" Mama said.  
Mama and Mr. Drippy shook hands before Mama walked off here.  
"That was Cooking Mama, everybody! When we come back, Callie and Marie will serenade us! Don't touch that dial!...What's a dial?"

_"Tonight's Episode of the Totally Tidy Show with Mr. Drippy is brought to you in part by Shampoodle's Salon! Making Ugly Miis Beautiful since 2008!"_

After the Commercial Break, the Kitchenette had become a Music Stage, and Callie and Marie were standing at the stage, smiling and waving "Hi!" to the clapping, cheering spectators.  
"Welcome back to the show, everybody! Last but certainly not least for the nite, we've got up-and-coming Pop Sensations Callie and Marie here to sing their smash hit song; "Your love is a High Tide." Give it up, everybody!"  
The audience clapped and cheered as Callie and Marie grabbed their mics off the stands and the stage went dark. Jazzy and the Fabulous Four provided the background music.

"Your love is like a Tidal Wave. It swept me away off my feet!" Callie sang.  
"Your kiss is like a Lure! I had to have a taste and I was hooked!~" Marie sang.  
"All the Coral in the world can't match the beauty of our love!" Callie sang.  
"Our love drowns the world in a Sea of Colors!" Marie sang.  
"Wash away with me, wash away in the High Tide of loooooooooooovvvveeee!" Callie and Marie sang together.  
"Drop your Anchor and let the wind guide you!" Callie sang.  
"You've got the bait, reel me in!" Marie sand.  
"Wash away with me, wash away in the High Tide of loooooooooooovvvveeee!" Callie and Marie finished.  
When the song was over, the audience gave Callie and Marie a standing ovation, which Callie and Marie most graciously accepted. Mr Drippy bounced up toward Callie and Marie and shook hands with them.  
"Thank you so much for performin' on the show dears. You two are real Gems!" Mr. Drippy said.  
"Thank you for having us, Mr. Drippy!" Marie said.  
Callie picked Mr. Drippy up and planted a Sweet Kiss on Drippy's forehead.  
"THAT WAS CALLIE AND MARIE, EVERYBODY! THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT, TUNE IN TOMORROW NIGHT!"

Author's Note: I am fully aware of Ni No Kuni 2, and I plan to do something involving NNK 2 for my next Fanfic Chapter. What is it, exactly? You'll have to wait and see for yourself! ;)

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
